A New Life With Old Friends
by MoonlightsMadness
Summary: Kagome's back and ready to kick butt. But how does she know the Elric brothers? The Elric's have to help her do what?
1. Meeting, Memories and A New Mission

Disclaimer

Handsoffmyfluffy: It's me again.

Everyone: groan Yea. Woo-hoo.

Handsoffmyfluffy: I love you guys too. Sobs But this time there will be no Yu Yu Hakusho people.

Yu Yu Hakusho cast: YES! Bye!

Handsoffmyfluffy: O.K. this is a Fullmetal Alchemist and Inuyasha story. The pairing is Edward/Kagome. And you guys I need your reviews to survive.

Ed: Quit being a drama queen damnit!

Kagome: Watch your language Ed.

Alphonse: Review please.

Everyone: On with the fic!

Handsoffmyfluffy: And before I forget. I own none of these people. But I do have Inuyasha DVDs, games. And the Fullmetal Alchemist game I got on Friday so I'm happy. NOW on with the fic.

Chapter 1: Meetings, Memories, and A New Mission

Edward and Alphonse Elric were in Colonel Roy Mustang's office. They didn't know why all they got over the walkie-talkie was its urgent hurry and get back to headquarters. "Damnit where is he?" Said Ed breaking the silence. "I don't know Ed. But Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye said he would be with us shortly. Truth be told I'm glad she's out of the room. She scares me." Al answered his brother. "Yeah. She scares everybody." Said Ed shuddering. Suddenly the door opened and in walked Roy Mustang with a strange girl. Roy was dressed in the traditional military police uniform. But the girl was dressed in a jean miniskirt, with a white spaghetti strapped tank top that stopped just above her belly button that had an alchemist sign on the back, and had black platform shoes on that stopped just under her knee. (A.N. I realize I am no good at describing clothes so you will have to bare with me peeps. If you have any designs though I'll put them on here if you send them in my e-mail address.) "Ah… boys glad you could find time in your "busy" schedule that you could join me. Please sit." Roy said smiling pointing to two chairs behind them. Ed and Al sat down in the chairs as asked. (A.N. Hi. Again. And Ed and Al still haven't found the Philosopher's Stone yet so Al still has the metal body and Ed still doesn't have his right arm and left leg. And they had a special chair made for Al so he can't break it.) "Okay boys this is Kagome Higurashi. She like you Ed is a state alchemist. She will also be your new teammate. So you three will HAVE to get along. Kagome these are the Elric brothers I was telling you about earlier." Said Roy smiling to the three. "Hi." Alphonse and Kagome said at the same time. Kagome was overjoyed to see her best friends again but kept her cool. 'Do they remember me like they promised they would?' She thought. 'Kagome. Where have I heard her name before? It can't be the same Kagome I met ten years ago could it?' Ed thought.

Flashback

Five year old Edward and four year old Alphonse were playing tag with their best friend five year old Kagome in her backyard. "Alphonse time for your nap!" The Elric brothers' mom yelled. "Coming! See you in an hour." Al said before running back to his house. "Well Ed tag's no fun with two people. So you want an ice pop?" Kagome asked. "Sure." Ed answered. Kagome and Ed raced to Kagome's door. Kagome told him to wait outside while she got the ice pops. A minute later she came out with two ice pops looking sad. She gave Ed his and they went and sat in the grass. After a couple of uncomfortable minutes Ed wanted to know why his best friend was so quiet. "Hey Kagome. Are you okay? Your ice pops melting and right now we would be practicing our Alchemy." Said Ed concerned. "Ed promise you won't forget me. No matter what happens. Can you promise me that?" Kagome asked her bangs covering her eyes. "Uh…sure. But where are you going that I would forget you? I mean I can never forget you. Who could?" Ed answered laughing a little. Kagome looked up at him and smiled with tears in her eyes. "Well you see I asked you that because well. I'm moving tomorrow. And I just wanted you to know you are my best friend. Can you tell Al for me when he wakes up that I'll never forget him and tell him what I told you? Please." Kagome asked him. "Yeah. And Kagome. When we meet again I want to marry you. So you better stay single for me. And don't kiss anyone else okay. You have to pinky swear it." He said holding out his pinky. Kagome just laughed, nodded her head and twisted her pinky with his. The next day Kagome's house was empty. She had moved away.

End Flashback

Flashback to a couple years ago

A nine-year-old Ed and eight year old Al were watching the news. They, even though they promised, had forgotten all about Kagome. "And in other news nine year old Kagome Higurashi has just become the first youngest child alchemist and singer." The news announcer stated. "Oh whoop-dee-doo. Who cares about some fuckin' nine-year-old alchemist and singer? I'll bet she's like the other snobby bitches." Said Ed turning off the TV and stalking into the other room. Al could have sworn he met someone named Kagome Higurashi but the accident had made both brothers lose a little part of their memory of what or whom they were ever friends with. Thus Kagome was forgotten by both of them. Al just looked at the door way his brother entered and sighed his brother hadn't been the same since their mother passed away and the accident that made them look like freaks so that they couldn't go anywhere. So Al got off the couch and followed his brother into the basement in hopes of finding a cure for the horrible accident. Or else they would have to join the state alchemists and neither of them wanted that.

End Flashback

When Ed came back to the real world he saw Kagome and Al engaged in a conversation. Riza had come in and was talking with Roy about some new battle plan. "Okay so the next mission for you three," Roy said pointing to Ed, Al, and Kagome, "will be looking for a jewel. And not just any jewel the Shikon no Tama or Jewel of Four Souls." Kagome needles to say was shocked out of the limit to being shocked. She was terrified.


	2. Time Traveling is NOT Fun

Disclaimer

Handsoffmyfluffy: Hey peeps I'm back.

Everyone Else: Sob Woo-hoo

Edward: So why did you make me tell Kagome not to get a boyfriend?

Alphonse: She thought it was sweet and so do I!

Kagome: Me too. Are you saying you don't want to marry me!

Edward: Who? Me? Never.

Handsoffmyfluffy: Yea riiiight. Anyway remember I don't own anyone in this fic.

Edward: Yeah and that's a good thing. Otherwise we would be dead before we were born.

Alphonse and Kagome: Uh… Ed. RUN!

Handsoffmyfluffy chasing Ed with an ax

Alphonse: Review please.

A New Life With Old Friends

Chapter 2: Time Traveling is NOT Fun

'How do they know about the jewel? I didn't tell anybody. Did I? No unless I talk in my sleep.' Kagome had a million thoughts racing through her head. These were only a few. 'Damn why couldn't I remember Kagome? I promised I would. Damnit.' Ed thought. Al was just standing there listening to the "little" speech the lieutenant and colonel were giving about the Shikon no Tama. "So. Any questions?" Roy asked. Everyone just stared off into space, except Al who WAS listening. "Edward? Kagome?" Said Roy breaking them out of their trance. "Uh…" Was the smart reply from Ed. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to break the jewel. Please Inuyasha forgive me." Kagome accidentally blurted out. Everyone stared at her shocked that she knew the half-demons name. Riza came out of the shocked state first. "Yes. Well Kagome I'm not going to ask how you know the half-demons name. The necklace around your neck practically explains it all. Really colonel I thought you were smarter than this. Good-day" She said walking out the door. "Ahem. Yes well Kagome since you don't need a piece of the jewel I would like you to give a piece of it to Ed and Al, please. Boys your next mission is to help her collect the rest of the jewel. Dismissed." Roy said ushering them out of his office.

On the walk to the shrine

Kagome was walking ahead of Al and Ed. Behind her the boys were in their own thoughts Ed about how he had called Kagome a bitch when he was nine. And Al about how happy he was that they had found their old friend again. Suddenly Kagome stopped in front of a bunch of stairs leading up to a shrine. "Well shall we?" Kagome asked smiling. Al just nodded and started going up the stairs. Ed blushed and started walking with Kagome next to him. 'Those two make a cute couple. Maybe I should play cupid for them. Oh this is going to be a great journey.' Al thought reaching the top. "Let me just get my bag and we'll go. You guys can come inside if you want." Kagome said opening the door and walking in. "Mom I'm back from the thing Roy wanted me to do. And I brought friends." Kagome added the last part quickly. (A.N. So there's no confusion. Kagome has gone on hundreds of missions alone. But not anymore.) Mrs. H came out from the kitchen, gave her daughter a hug, nodded to the boys and went back into the kitchen. "You'll have to forgive her. The electric bill gave her a shock. No pun intended." Kagome said to Ed and Al who were trying to keep their laughter inside. "Hey sis. Welcome back. Can you help me on my game? Please." Souta said with the puppy eyes that would make anyone melt. "Sure." Kagome said following her brother into the living room. Ed and Al being curious decided to follow and see what game he needed help on. Naturally it was Yu-Gi-Oh. (A.N. Go figure. Convenient? I didn't think so.) So after an hour of helping her brother, another hour of packing it was finally time to go. "Okay NOW we can go." Kagome said walking down the stairs. "Yeah. You said that two count them TWO hours ago." Said Ed waving two fingers in front of her face. "Has he ever been to a psychiatrist? Because he needs to go." Kagome said walking out the door to the well house. "Um…Kagome am I going to be able to go through the well considering my um…condition?" Al asked Kagome. Kagome thought about it for a second then started to chant something. Suddenly Al was engulfed in a silvery/bluish/greenish light. Where there was a metal person there was now a human boy. Needless to say Al and Ed were shocked. Kagome looked at her handy work and smiled. "Well ready to go? Just hold on." Kagome said grabbing on to one of Al's hands and one of Ed's. The bluish/pinkish light surrounded all three of them. When the light faded Kagome let go of their hands. "Um…Kagome." Ed said. "Yes Ed." Kagome said facing the two boys. "WE HATE TIME TRAVILING!" They both yelled together. To Kagome they did seem a little green. But maybe it was just the light. Then both of them threw-up on her platforms. Her NEW ONE HUNDRED DOLLAR platforms.

Kagome: How fun. YOU TWO STILL OWE ME FOR THOSE PLATFORMS!

Ed and Al: Shaking We're sorry! Blame handsoffmyfluffy! She made us!

Handsoffmyfluffy: Now Kagome don't be rash. Hehehe. Um…everyone out there who wants another chapter will review. Or else Kagome will kill me! And Ed you got off easy last time!

Kagome chasing handsoffmyfluffy with a butcher knife laughing hysterically


	3. Introductions

Disclaimer

Handsoffmyfluffy: I live! Kagome didn't kill me!

Everyone Else: Booooooo!

Kagome: Doesn't that make you fell loved?

Handsoffmyfluffy: Real loved.

Edward: Can you please stop this crazy fic?

Alphonse: I get it. Ed doesn't want to marry Kagome.

Kagome: Fine Ed I don't want to marry you either!

Handsoffmyfluffy: This is interesting. I might have to put Kagome with Kouga, Naraku, or Hojo. I sadly don't own anyone in this.

Kagome and Edward: NO! We love the pairing that it is right now. Keep it this way!

Alphonse: Review please.

Chapter3: Introductions

Kagome, Ed, and Al had finally gotten out of the well. The boys were looking much better. "Guys before we go to the village I want to go to the river and clean my boots. Okay?" Kagome asked. Ed and Al looked at each other and nodded. Kagome smiled, took off her boots and started to the river.

At river

The boys were leaning against some trees while Kagome scrubbed vigorously at her boots. Finally she got them clean. "Uh…hey Kagome. We're really sorry. We didn't mean for it to happen." Said Al. Kagome straightened up and looked at them. "I know Al. It was an accident. Just next time aim for the ground. Okay." She said. "Hey Kagome is Al a real human again instead of that metal can. No offense Al." Ed asked. Al just nodded in understanding about being a metal can. Kagome had to think about it for a couple of minuets. Finally she said, "Well yeah. He is now a human. Why Ed?" Ed smiled sheepishly and showed her his leg and arm. Al was happy to hear he wouldn't turn into a robot anymore. "Can you fix my arm and leg? Please." Asked Ed. Kagome nodded, chanted the same spell as in the well house, and Ed had finally gotten his arm and leg back. "Oh shit! Hurry up guys I told Inuyasha I'd be back by 1:00. We have 5 minuets, let's go!" Kagome said jumping up and briskly walking towards the village.

At village

"Damn it where the fuck is she?" Inuyasha yelled. (A.N. Inuyasha needs to learn to control his temper. It's going to get him killed one of these days.) Sango, Miroku, and Shippo looked at him and sighed. Suddenly Shippo yelled, "Kagome's back!" Hearing this Inuyasha stopped his pacing. "Wench! Where the hell have you been? You were supposed to be here an hour ago! Who the hell are they?" Inuyasha shouted. Kagome, Ed, and Al all stopped running when the got to the village. After 15 minuets of catching their breaths Kagome decided to introduce everyone since they would be traveling together. When everyone was seated Kagome began. "Okay. Guys you know I had a meeting with Colonel Roy Mustang. Well he told me I had two new teammates. Thus that's were these two come in." Kagome gestured to Al and Ed. "Well he said they will have to help us look for the jewel. Okay so. Guys this is Edward, or Ed, Elric and his brother Alphonse, or Al, Elric. Ed, Al, this is Sango the demon exterminator. Miroku, the perverted monk. Shippo, my ADOPTED fox child. Kilala, Sango's cat. And finally Inuyasha, the hot-headed half-demon Riza told you about." Kagome finished. Ed and Al started getting scared when Kagome said son. But relaxed when she said adopted. Kagome knew everyone would get along. Or everyone but Inuyasha.

Edward: Is it over? Can this crazy fic stop?

Alphonse: No! I like being human again.

Kagome: Has anyone seen handsoffmyfluffy?

Ed and Al whistle innocently

Kagome: Guys where is she?

Edward: Well…

Alphonse: We tied her up and threw her in the closet.

Kagome: Cool. Let's go trash her room.

All three of them leave

Edward: Remember DON'T review.

Kagome: Don't listen to him. He still needs a psychiatrist. REVIEW! Or Barney and Teletubbies will take over the world and make everyone gay!


	4. Alchemist vs Wolf and Cupids First Deed

Disclaimer

Handsoffmyfluffy: O.K. peeps. Today we'll just skip this and go straight to the story. So I don't and never will own these people. And now on with the fic.

Everyone staring wide eyed at handsoffmyfluffy. Crickets are chirping. Handsoffmyfluffy glares at crickets. And the crickets shut-up.

Chapter 4: Alchemist vs. Wolf and Cupids First Deed

The Inu-group had been on the road for a week and hadn't found one shard. They haven't even heard any rumors about Naraku's ware bouts. For Inuyasha the good news was that Kouga hadn't been around to try and take Kagome away from him. The bad news was that Ed was. 'That Ed guy better not try anything with MY Kagome. Wait a second MY?' 'Admit it you love Kagome.' 'Hey who the hell are you?' 'I'm you genius. Now admit you love Kagome so that everyone can get on with the rest of our lives.' 'Fuck off.' 'Fine. But I leave you with this thought. I'll be back.' (A.N. Don't you just hate the little voices in your head that annoy you? They get soooooooo annoying that you just want to strangle them. Then you find out it's you.) Everyone behind Inuyasha was starting to get scared from him tipping his head and hitting his ear. "Um...should we do something about him? He's starting to scare me worse than Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. And she's as bad as they get. Have you met her?" Al said talking to Kagome. "Nah. Inuyasha is weirder than this at times. Yeah I've met the Lieutenant. Damn is she scary. Have you seen her when she's mad? Listen you don't want to get her mad. Believe me." Kagome said shuddering. Suddenly Al and Ed had a picture of the lieutenant with flames around her they to started shuddering.

With Miroku and Sango

Sango and Miroku were watching Kagome and Ed talking. They couldn't help but smile. Kagome had finally found someone who would treat her better than dirt, would never force her to help them, call her names, or act as if she never existed. (A.N. These are some things Inuyasha, Kouga, and Sesshomaru do all the time if you haven't caught on yet.) "Hey Sango, Miroku. Can I talk to you two for a second? It's about Kagome and Ed." AL asked falling behind to talk to them. "Sure. What's wrong with them? They look great together." Sango said. "Yes. They truly are perfect for each other." Miroku said his hand sliding down to Sango's butt. "Well th-" Al started to say but was cut off. "HENTAI" Sango yelled hitting Miroku over the head with her boomerang. Hearing that everyone ahead of them turned around and saw Miroku twitching on the ground. "He's at it again." Shippo said from Kilala's back. "Hey Inuyasha. Can we rest now? Since Miroku's knocked out. And we're all tired. Please." Kagome asked. After a couple minutes Inuyasha let them take a break. About 10 minutes later Inuyasha jumped out of the tree staring towards the North. "Damn wolf needs to give up." Inuyasha said as a tornado of wind stopped in front of Kagome. "Hey Kagome. I just needed to check up on my woman." Kouga said taking her hands in his. Hearing this Ed became pale. "Kouga I've told you before. I don't love you." Kagome told him. Looking behind her Kouga saw Ed fuming. "Hey who's the shorty in red? I mean I've seen short before but this is just plain pitiful. Damn you are way to short for my liking. I don't I want my woman traveling with a pipsqueak like you. Come on Kagome your coming with me. Hurry and get your stuff we're leaving." Kouga barked. "Fuck off wolf! Kagome ain't fuckin' going with you! So get a clue! And deep breath I'M NOT FUCKING SHORT NOW GET AWAY FROM MY GIRL FRIEND!" Ed yelled at Kouga. When Ed was finished every one was staring at him wide eyed. Kouga and Inuyasha were seething with hate for Ed. Unannounced Kouga tackled Ed to the ground. Ed and Kouga started fist fighting over Kagome. Both were oblivious to Kagome's pleads for them to stop. Finally what seemed like hours when really it was only a couple of minutes Miroku and Sango could finally pull them apart. Kouga had a bruise forming on his left eye. And some scratches that were already healing over. Ed on the other hand had a split lip, and lots of scratches on his on his back from when Kouga tackled him to the ground. Inuyasha was just watching Sango and Miroku pull the two fighters apart. Al was with Kagome, who was sobbing hysterically into her hands, trying to comfort her and tell her the fight was over. Finally after minutes of struggling Kouga broke free of Miroku's grasp and started walking away from the group. When Kouga was out of eyesight Sango reluctantly let go of Ed. Ed looked towards Kagome and his eyes softened. "Feh. Should have let them fight it out. That's what I would have done. But I guess they both would have been killed. And I could careless. Aw come on Kagome. Don't start crying I'm sorry. Please stop crying. Look I'm shutting up now." Inuyasha said fast. Everyone hide their laugh behind a cough. Inuyasha glared at them and stalked into the woods. After a little while everyone decided to go to bed. Sango tried to sleep as far as she could from Miroku. But he came closer. Shippo, (A.N. Don't worry I didn't forget about him or Kilala. Oh and Inuyasha went to see Kikyo for you people who were wondering.), next to Kilala and Al. Kagome was sleeping next to Ed in case he woke up in pain. Al who wasn't really sleeping moved Shippo and made his way towards Kagome and Ed. He moved Ed's arm from its place on his side to around Kagome's waist. Then quickly and quietly made his way back to his spot. Before falling asleep he saw Kagome snuggle closer to his brother.

The Next Morning

Kagome woke up feeling warm the next day. Trying to get up she realized Ed's arm around her waist. Blushing as red as his coat she tried to move it only to be pulled closer towards him. Kagome finally decided to give up. 'Al if and when I get out of this position I will make sure you die a slow and painful death.' Kagome thought. A while later Ed rolled over on his other side. Kagome finally could get up and move. She grabbed her bathing supplies and went towards the hot springs. When she got back to the group an hour later she saw everyone was up. She got everyone fed. And then everyone started the journey back to Keade's village.

Kagome: Wow. Ed you have a big mouth.

Edward: I realize that. Sweet.

Alphonse: Why is lady of the north glaring at us?

Kagome: Oh I don't know maybe because you locked her in a closet last chapter.

Al and Ed: . So.

Kagome slaps herself in the face and walks away muttering about _A Guys Guide to Girls _or _The Guys Guide To Authoresses for Dummies_

handsoffmyfluffy: People those are not real books but maybe they should be. Thinking

Everyone Else: REVIEW EVERYONE TO SAVE US FROM THE WIGGLES! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!


	5. I like you but…

Disclaimer

Kagome: So. Who wants cotton candy?

Edward: Why?

Kagome: Because I like … CARROTS! Kagome bounces away hyperactively

Alphonse: She scares me worse then Lieutenant Riza. And that's pretty bad.

Ed just nods stupidly

Handsoffmyfluffy: Soooooo… who wants to go see 'The Pacifier'?

Edward and Alphonse: ME!

Handsoffmyfluffy: Great! Let me just knock Kagome out and we can go.

Clunk!

Handsoffmyfluffy: Now that that's done. Let's go. People while I'm gone you MUST review.

Edward: She's just saying that.

Handsoffmyfluffy: Shut-up Ed! Or else I'll lock you up with the Telitubbies and the Wiggles on T.V.

Ed shaking

Alphonse: Review please.

Chapter 5: I like you but…

The group was once again silent only a cough or slap would course through the woods. So far they had gathered at least 5 shards. Now and then Ed and Kagome would glance at each other. If they caught each other staring Kagome would become fascinated with everything around her except Ed. Ed on the other hand would blush and look away. (A.N. I notice in this fic Ed blushes a lot. Interesting.) After a half a day's walking Ed hung back to talk with his brother. "Hey Al. Can I talk to you?" Ed asked looking at the ground. "Brother what is it?" Al questioned him. "Well is it just me or is Kagome mad at me? She hasn't talked since that fight with that Kouga bastard. And she won't even talk to Shippo. And she'll always talk to him or Sango. But I'm just worried. She's been acting strange." Said Ed. Al thought about it. 'True she has been acting so, so unlike her. Could this be a trap of Naraku's?' Al thought.

A Couple Hours Later

The group had finally made it back to Keade's Village. Everyone was tired and hungry. "Guys I have to go home. I have like 8 tests this and next week. Besides the fact my manager is probably worried sick about me. I haven't spoken to him since last month." Kagome said after dinner that night. "Wench. Like hell you're going home I –" "SIT!" 'Thump' "Kagome what's a manager?" Shippo asked. "Well a manager tells people what to do. You see when I was 9 I became the world's youngest State Alchemist and singer." Kagome explained getting her things. Shippo made cute face even cuter, if possible, and ran to finish his game with the village children. "So are you two coming with me or am I making this journey ALONE?" Kagome yelled to Ed and Al who were sleeping like babies. "We're up. Stop screeching." Ed yelled getting up and following Kagome and Al out of the hut. "Brother maybe you should ask Kagome if she's mad at you or something along those lines." Al whispered. "Good idea." Said Ed running to catch up with Kagome. After walking a few seconds in silence Ed piped up. "So Kagome a nice night out isn't it?" Ed asked trying to spark a conversation. "Ed it's going to rain." Said Kagome pointing to the sky. Sure enough when Ed looked up there were rain clouds overhead. Al had to bite his hand to keep from busting out laughing at his brother's antics. Finally after a few short minuets they reached the well. Ed, Al, and Kagome jumped in all at the same time. As soon as they touched the ground Kagome scrambled up the ladder as fast as her platforms could carry her. She refused to have another time traveling "accident" like last time. (A.N. You know the one when Ed and Al got sick.) 'Who knew she could go that fast in a mini skirt.' The Elric brothers thought. After they both got out Ed dragged Kagome to the side. "Ed. What's wrong?" She asked. "Kagome I need to know. Are you mad at me?" Ed asked. "About what? The part about you ruining my platforms. Or that you forgot me. Or when you treated me like a possession that you own? Because the first two I could forgive. But the last one will take a lot of begging, pleading, and/or groveling." Kagome said walking back towards the house. Suddenly without warning, again, Ed grabbed Kagome's shoulders, turned her around, and passionately kissed her. Kagome's eyes were bigger than ever. But in a couple of seconds started closing. When they were both running out of air Ed pulled away. Kagome brought her hand to her lips and looked at Ed as if he were a god. "Kagome that is how much I love you. And yeah o.k. I forgot about you and I'm sorry about that. But I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me." Said Ed walking back towards Kagome's house. Kagome just tapped him on the shoulder and Ed turned around. "Ed I like you but…I don't think like describes this. Ed what I'm trying to say is, I love you too." Kagome said looking him straight in the eyes. Ed searched her eyes trying to at least find a hint of a lie in them. He found none. He smiled like a little kid when he heard that Christmas had come early. He just took Kagome in his arms and once again kissed her passionately. Little did the happy couple know the Higurashi family, Al, and Major Armstrong heard every word. Along with two spiteful people.

At Naraku's Castle

Naraku and Camellia heard and saw the whole thing through Kanna's mirror. "So our little Edward is all grown up. Who knew?" Camellia said tossing another knife at a picture of Ed, Al, and Kagome. "Now Camellia you know as well as I if they get married and have a child that that child will most undoubtedly kill us no matter how hard we fight." Naraku said dismissing Kanna. "Well what if they don't have a child. What if we kill Kagome?" Camellia said tossing the last knife at Kagome's picture. Naraku thought about it a while then agreed. They started working on the plan as soon as they could.

At Higurashi Shrine

Ed put Kagome down and got something out of his pocket. Turning around so that his back was towards Kagome he opened the box carefully. Kagome being born curious tried looking over his shoulder to see what was in it. But Ed just snapped the box shut. "You can't see it until tonight." He told her. Kagome just pouted and smiled at him. She couldn't stay mad at her new boyfriend even one second. Ed just picked her up bridle style and ran to the house. "Everyone away from the window. They'll most certainly see us and that can't happen." Mrs. H said ushering Al, Armstrong, Souta, and grandpa away from the window. Suddenly the door whipped open and Kagome and Ed stood there red faced. "So. Who wants to go to a hockey game?" Major Armstrong said holding up 6 tickets. Every one just nodded and headed toward the Higurashi mini van. Before Mrs. H and Armstrong got in Armstrong pulled her away. "Mrs. Higurashi every one from the state Alchemists' is going to be there since they always wanted to see Ed propose to Kagome. And the announcer will call Kagome and Ed to the middle of the arena. Ed will ask Kagome. And if Kagome accepts everything will be going right. Then the scoreboard will flash CONGRATULATIONS! What do you think?" Asked Major Armstrong. Mrs. H smiled nodded and got in the mini van.

A Couple Hours Later

Ed was getting nervous. He had never proposed what if he did it wrong? "Will the players stop playing for a moment? Now if Kagome Higurashi and Edward Elric would come to the center of the arena. Thank-you." The announcer said. Ed and Kagome made their way to the center of the ice. Ed was given a microphone by one of the players as well as Kagome. "Ahem. Well…uh Kagome…everyone. Um…this is one hell of a game. Heh, heh, heh. Kagome I want to ask you something. But uh…I'm not sure how. So-"Damn it Elric would you ask her!" Roy yelled. "I'm getting there. So shut-up! Anyway. Kagome I was hoping you would do me the honor of being my bride." Said Ed on one knee with the ring in his hand. "Oh Ed. Of course I will." Kagome said. Ed smiled and slipped it on her finger and kissed her in front of everybody. The board, like the Major said, flashed CONGRATULATIONS! Every one there, mostly state alchemists, stood up and cheered the happy couple on.

Kagome: They must still be at the movies oh well. REEEEEEEVVVVVVIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW! Please. .


	6. Shopping for a Dress and a Tuxedo

Disclaimer

Kagome: They are soooo going to get it for hitting me on the head. Speaking of which, where are they?

Edward, Alphonse, and lady of the north walk in the door laughing

Edward: I like the part when she yells 'LAND!'

Al and handsoffmyfluffy: Yeah! That movie is the bomb.

Kagome: Oh so this is how I get repaid. I slave over a hot stove just for you guys. Kagome runs away crying

Alphonse: Review please.

Handsoffmyfluffy: I own no one. Or this song as a matter of fact.

Chapter 6: Shopping for a Dress and a Tuxedo

Kagome and Ed were nearly inseparable since Ed had proposed. They ate, went out, and slept in the same room. (A.N. People HEAD OUT OF THE GUTTERS! Ed slept on the floor and Kagome got the bed.) Finally it was time to back to the Feudal Era. Kagome decided to take her ring with her. (A.N. I forgot to tell you. Kagome's ring is white gold 24k. And has a heart with a diamond in the middle of the heart. On one side of the heart is an E on one side and a K on the other with a small a in between them. Symbolizing Ed's love for Kagome.) "Well let's get going. We don't want to keep 'his majesty' waiting. Besides I want to tell everyone the good news." Kagome said before kissing Ed full on the lips in front of Al and her family. Before long Ed was sitting down and he and Kagome were making out. "Eeeeeewwwwwww! Get a room!" Souta and Al yelled. Kagome and Ed broke apart and stuck their tongues out at them. Souta and Al stuck their tongues back out at them. "Well let's get going. I just want to tell your friends and go shopping. Honey don't forget the invites." Said Ed pointing to the invitations on her kitchen table. Kagome turned around and grabbed them then his hand and dragged him to the well.

The Feudal Era

Inuyasha and the rest of the gang were waiting for Kagome to get back from her time. Suddenly Inuyasha jumped out of the tree and landed right next to the well. Sesshomaru was standing over the well with Tokijin drawn ready to make the well crumble. "Don't you fucking dare Sesshomaru! That is Kagome's only

way back. Just get away from it. Please." Inuyasha pleaded. As soon as Inuyasha stopped talking the familiar bluish/pinkish light came out of the well. "I'm, oh sorry Ed,…we're back." Kagome yelled from inside the well. Coming out of his pleading state Inuyasha put his tough guy act back in place. Ed was the first out of the well. As soon as he was out he turned around and helped Kagome out. "Hey. Oh Sesshomaru I'm glad you're here." Kagome said ruffling through the envelopes. "Oh! Found it. Here you are. Please don't open it now." Kagome said turning to Inuyasha and handing him his. After that Kagome grabbed Ed's hand and started walking towards Keades Village. Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked at each other than at the envelopes and tore them open. They said:

_Inuyasha/Sesshomaru, _

You are cordially invited to attend the wedding of 

_Miss. Kagome Higurashi and Mr. Edward Elric. The wedding will take place on Saturday the 20th of April 2005. Please call and reserve your place. We await your answer. _

_Sincerely,_

_Kagome and Edward_

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha both bounded off towards the village.

At Village

"Kagome that's great!" Sango yelled crushing Kagome in a bear hug. "Well done Ed. I knew you would ask her." Miroku said clasping Ed on the shoulder. "Ed's going to be my daddy!" Shippo yelled. Suddenly Inuyasha and Sesshomaru jumped in front of Kagome and Ed startling them. "Miko. I offer my congratulations. I will be able to attend. I look forward to the day. Farewell." Sesshomaru said before taking off towards his castle. "Well we just came to give you the invites. We have to go shopping for everything we need. Bye." Kagome said walking away with Ed. "Kagome before you leave can you sing me a song?" Shippo asked. "Why of course Shippo. Can I rely on a back up singer?" Asked Kagome looking towards Ed. "Duh. I do know every song in the world." He said. "Right. Let's see if you know this one." Kagome said.

Stacy's mom, has got it goin on

Stacy's mom, has got it goin on

Stacy's mom, has got it goin on

Stacy's mom, has got it goin on

Stacy can I come over

After school (after school)

We can hang around

By the pool (hang by the pool)

Did your mom get back

From her business trip (business trip)

Is she there?

Or is she tryin to give me the slip (give me the slip)

You know I'm not the little boy

That I used to be

I'm all grown up

Now baby can't you see?

Stacy's mom, has got it goin on

She's all I want, and I've waited for so long

Stacy can't ya see? you're just not the girl for me

I know it might be wrong but,

I'm in love with Stacy's mom

Stacy's mom, has got it goin on

Stacy's mom, has got it goin on

Stacy do you remember

when I mowed your lawn (mowed your lawn)

Your mom came out

With just a towel on (towel on)

I could tell she liked me

From the way she stared (way she stared)

And the way she said

'ya missed a spot over there' (spot over there)

And I know that you think its just a fantasy

But since your dad walked out

your mom could use a guy like me

Stacy's mom, has got it goin on

She's all I want and I've waited for so long

Stacy can't ya see?

You're just not the girl for me

I know it may be wrong but,

I'm in love with Stacy's mom

Stacy's mom has got it goin on (shes got it goin on)  
She's all I want and I've waited for so long

Stacy can't ya see, You're just not the girl for me

I know it might be wrong, I'm in love with-

Stacy's mom, ah-oh-ah-oh

I'm in love with-

Stacy's mom, ah-oh-ah-oh

Wait a minute

Stacy can't ya see?

You're just not the girl for me

I know it might be wrong but

I'm in love with Stacy's mom

Every one was staring wide eyed at the singing duo. Finally Kagome and Ed stopped singing the song they got a standing ovation from the group. After that they ran back to the well and jumped in.

Bridal Shop

Kagome had everyone's help with picking out a dress. (A.N. At least the girls help. The guys were with Ed.) She finally picked out the perfect dress for her. (A.N. You'll find out what the dresses looks like on the day of the wedding. I'm mean like that. .) "Thanks for helping pick out the dress guys. You rock." Kagome said hugging them. "Yeah." Riza said. "Anything for my baby's wedding." Mrs. H said hugging her back.

Men's Side of the Bridal Shop

"I look and feel stupid." Said Ed while Roy fixed his bow tie. "Finished. Now stop complaining you only have a few months until your wedding. So buck up buddy." Said Roy slapping him on the back. They made their purchase and went to meet the girls outside.

Higurashi Shrine

Every one was so excited. In a couple months Kagome and Ed would be married.

Naraku's Castle

Camellia and Naraku only had a few months to finish there plan. Nothing could go wrong. If something did it would seal their fate. And their fate would be worse than death.

Kagome and Ed: WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!

Alphonse: Happy?

handsoffmyfluffy: Of course. In the first chapter they promised each other that.

Alphonse: True.

Kagome and Ed: Review so we can get married! HURRY! REVIEW NOW!

Al and handsoffmyfluffy: .'


	7. Kagome’s Concert and Inuyasha Goes Too F

Disclaimer

Kagome: We're getting married in a couple chapters.

Edward: Come on handsoffmyfluffy can't you go any faster?

handsoffmyfluffy: No I can't.

Alphonse: Can you kill Kikyo?

handsoffmyfluffy: That I can do. I don't own anyone or any song in this chapter.

Chapter 7: Kagome's Concert and Inuyasha Goes Too Far

Kagome was in her room getting ready for her concert. Every one was coming. Apparently Kagome not knowing it had many idols. "Baby! Let's get going if you want to sign autographs before your concert." Ed yelled up the stairs. "Coming." Kagome yelled back. Running down the stairs Kagome grabbed her lyrics and ran out the door. Ed was leaning against his red Jaguar looking at the ground. "Hey where's everyone?" Kagome asked kissing him before getting in the shotgun seat. "Everyone went with your mother. Did you know it took like around 30 minuets to get your Feudal Era Friends in her mini van? Souta and your grandpa went with her so Souta could talk to Inuyasha. And your grandpa went to protect them from the ''evil demons.'' Ed finished. Finally after an hour and a half of driving they reached Tokyo Tower. (A.N. Just pretend there was a lot of traffic. And Kagome didn't take her limo so people just thought it was a normal person.) "Nervous?" Ed asked walking straight ahead towards Kagome's dressing room. "Who? Me? Nervous? N-yes." She said. "Don't be. Now your family, friends and I will be front and center. Don't forget you'll be perfect. And if you're going to be sick go away from us." Ed said laughing and running away from his fiancé.

An Hour Later

The opening band before Kagome went on had just finished singing. After they got off Kagome's manager got on stage and introduced her. "And here she is. The person you've all been waiting for Kagome Higurashi!" Kagome ran up on stage after her manager introduced her. "Hello Tokyo! How are you doin'?" She yelled. The arena erupted in a chorus of 'I love you Kagome!' or 'Kagome you rock!' Kagome just smiled and began to speak. "Well I love you guys to. But I'm sorry ya'll. I have a fiancé. Do you want to meet him?" She asked into the microphone. "Yeah." Everyone said. Kagome gave her microphone to a security guy and jumped off the stage. She grabbed Ed who was gaping like a large mouth bass. "You know I'm going to get you for this." He whispered as Kagome got her microphone and climbed back on stage holding his hand. "Everyone this is Edward Elric. Or Ed. He's my fiancé. And Ed promised me that he would help me sing a song with me. Now for your enjoyment we will sing Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride with me since he claims to know EVERY song in the world. Jasper hit it." Kagome said. Ed too was given a microphone and the computer designed back round was changed to a beach with a wave crashing over.

_Aloha e aloha e _

_'Ano 'ai ke aloha e_

_Aloha ae aloha e _

_A nu ay ki aloha e _

_There's no place I'd rather be _

_Then on my surfboard out at sea_

_Lingering in the ocean blue _

_And If I had one wish come true _

_I'd surf till the sun sets _

_Beyond the horizon _

_A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi _

_Lawe mai i ko papa he'e nalu_

_Flyin by on the Hawaiian roller coaster ride _

_A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi _

_La we mai iko papa he na lu _

_Pi'i na nalu la lahalaha_

_O ka moana hanupanupa_

_Lalala i kala hanahana _

_Me ke kai hoene i ka pu'e one_

_Helehele mai kakou e_

_Hawaiian roller coaster ride _

_There's no place I'd rather be _

_Than on the seashore dry, wet free_

_On golden sand is where I lay_

_And if I only had my way _

_I'd play til the sun sets_

_Beyond the horizon _

_Lalala i kala hanahana _

_Me ke kai hoene i ka pu'e one_

_It's time to try the Hawaiian Roller coaster ride _

_Hang loose, hang ten, howzit, shake a shaka_

_No worry, no fear, ain't no biggie braddah_

_Cuttin' in, cuttin' up, cuttin' back, cuttin' out_

_Frontside, backside, goofy footed, wipe out_

_Looking for the wipeout _

_Let's get jumpin', surf's up and pumpin'_

_Coastin' with the motion of the ocean_

_Whirlpools swirling, cascading, twirling_

_Hawaiian roller coaster ride _

_There's no place I'd rather be _

_Then on my surfboard out at sea_

_Lingering in the ocean blue _

_And if I had one wish come true _

_I'd surf till the sun sets _

_Beyond the horizon_

_A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi _

_Lawe mai i ko papa he'e nalu_

_Flyin by on the Hawaiian roller coaster ride_

_A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi _

_La we mai iko papa he na lu _

_Pi'i na nalu la lahalaha_

_O ka moana hanupanupa_

_Lalala i kala hanahana _

_Me ke kai hoene i ka pu'e one_

_Helehele mai kakou e_

_Hawaiian roller coaster ride_

After the song was finished Kagome sent Ed back to his seat. "O.K. this is a song that my mom used to sing around the house as a little girl. I hope you like it as much as I do."

_I've waited all my life,  
For the day when love appears,  
Like a fairy tale in the days gone by.  
He will rescue me from my fears._

And now...  
suddenly he walks in, like a dream,  
And how...  
can I tell him what he means to me?  
My heart stands still.  
Has he come?

Oh... Starry Night,  
Is he the one that I dream of?  
Oh... Starry Night,  
Tell me, is he my own true love?

Oh Starry Night

_Is he the one that I dream of?  
Oh Starry Night  
How will I know,  
Will his love show  
If he's my own true love?_

Three Hours Later

Kagome had just finished singing her last song, _My only Love._ "Well you guys it's been great having you here. But sadly every concert must end. So I will draw one name from this hat. And that person will get to come back stage and meet…Nobunaga. I'm joking. Me! So who's going to be the lucky audience member?" Kagome said reaching in the hat. "And the winner is…NARAKU!" Kagome yelled. Every one started murmuring about how they didn't get picked. The security guards being state alchemists' knew all about Naraku from Riza and Roy. Well of course they had to incase he showed up anywhere. Ed and the Inu-gang jumped on stage and formed a circle around Kagome. The security guards came up on stage and told the tight circle around Kagome to take her home. Kagome and Ed jumped in Ed's car and started driving back to Kagome's shrine. "Hello. Mom. I'll see you at home. O.K. Yeah I'll feed Buyo. O.K. See you soon. Love you too. Bye." Kagome said talking on her cell phone. "Mom said that she won't be home she's going to stay at a hotel. She said and I quote 'watch my baby' and that we can't sleep in the same bed." Kagome said taking off her make-up. "Oh well that just takes the fun out of staying at your house. Maybe we should rent a hotel room for tonight to." Ed said. "Now Edward Elric! I'm ashamed at you! You should no better. Wait until after the wedding. Where are we going to have our honeymoon? We could go to the Bahamas. or-" Kagome started but was cut off when Ed's mouth came crashing down on hers. 'This is one way to shut her up.' He thought. (A.N. Don't worry Ed was in Kagome's driveway when he kissed her.) When Ed broke away Kagome whimpered at the loose of his mouth on hers. "Why don't we go inside and watch a movie." Kagome said. "Let's." Ed responded. They went inside and decided to watch _Harry Potter_ _and_ _the Prisoner of Azkaban._

A Couple Hours Later

The Inu-gang had helped the State Alchemists try to find Naraku. But he, once again, had fled. Inuyasha, Sango, Al, and Miroku all walked in Kagome's house around half past midnight exhausted. (A.N. Shippo and Kilala both went with Kagome's family to the hotel.) The sight that greeted them was one that woke them up at first glance. Kagome and Ed were sleeping on the floor. Kagome's head was on Ed's chest with one of her hands in his hair the other was draped around his waist. Ed on the other hand had one of his hands around her waist and the other was on the outside of the blanket that was covering them. Miroku, Sango, and Al were all in the kitchen talking. But Inuyasha was shaking with rage. Sure kissing he could deal with, as well as marriage. But Ed was pushing him too far. Inuyasha stalked over to the slumbering couple. "Wake up." He said stiffly. Kagome and Ed both groggily opened their eyes. "What the hell is wrong with you? Your mother told me to keep an eye on you and to make sure you don't sleep with each other. Why are you throwing her trust out the window?" Inuyasha lectured. "Inuyasha we fell asleep watching _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban._ Nothing happened." Kagome told him. "Ed you are never to come here or see Kagome again. Get out." Inuyasha said pointing to the door. Ed reluctantly got up and went outside towards his car. "Inuyasha you can't tell us what we-" 'SLAP' Inuyasha's hand connected with Kagome's face. Holding her cheek where Inuyasha had slapped her she looked at him for the first time since she met him with terror in her eyes. Sango, Miroku, and Al who were watching from the kitchen saw the whole thing and couldn't blame him when he sent Ed away. But when he slapped Kagome they knew he went to far. Kagome dashed past Inuyasha grabbed her keys and coat and ran out the door. Inuyasha just stared at his hand. 'What have I done?' He thought.

Kagome: Oh sure. Make Inuyasha slap me. I love you too.

handsoffmyfluffy: Don't you.

Edward: Do we still get to get married?

Alphonse: That's for her to know and you to HOPEFULLY find out.

handsoffmyfluffy: Al's right. Review or else I won't put up the next chapter.

Everyone Else: HURRY AND REVIEW PEEPS! 


	8. She may not make it…

Disclaimer

Alphonse: She has yet to kill Kikyo.

Edward: No kidding. Did she have to make Inuyasha slap Kagome?

Handsoffmyfluffy: Yes I did. It gives the story a good theme.

Kagome: And what theme is that?

Handsoffmyfluffy: I'm working on it.

Everyone falls down Anime style

Kagome: Review you people I don't know.

Handsoffmyfluffy: That was not nice. Anyway I don't own anything in this. But I do own this fic. Cool.

Chapter 8: She may not make it…

Inuyasha was getting worried. The gang had gone out to look for Kagome. Inuyasha stayed behind because he was ashamed of himself for hitting Kagome. 'How could I just go and slap her like that? She must hate me. If she already doesn't.' He thought. 'I'm even too depressed to play gymnastics with the cat. "I'm so sorry Kagome. Please come back soon." He said looking out the window into the night.

With Kagome

Kagome finally gave up driving and decided to get some food at _Blake Shelton's Bar and Grill._ (A.N. I couldn't resist. I know they don't have these in Japan. But in my fic they do so deal with it. That's all. Continue.) Walking up to bar and sitting down the bartender came over. "What will you have?" He asked. "A double latté espresso." Kagome answered. The bartender just looked at her funny. "Coffee dude. Coffee." Nodding the bartender walked off to get her coffee. Kagome was getting bored so decided to play Eye Spy with herself. She soon found out it was harder than it sounded. (A.N. It is hard. I've tried it. And it's boring. Don't try it.) She looked around until she saw someone that looked remarkably like Ed next to her. "Here kid." Said the bartender. (A.N. I'm getting tired of calling him 'the bartender' so let's call him Bob for now.) Kagome smiled and started drinking her coffee. Glancing back over at the person who looked like Ed she saw him talking with Bob. "So some creep spotted you and your fiancé sleeping on the floor. But nothing happened and yet you were still banned from ever seeing her again. And I thought I had it rough." Bob said. "Dude no one has it rougher than me." Said Ed throwing his head back down on the counter. "Oh really Ed. I'll have you know Inuyasha hit me because I was trying to tell him the truth about what happened. Then I ran out and found you here." Kagome said jumping in the conversation. Ed and Bob looked over and saw Kagome staring into her coffee cup in deep thought. Ed and Bob were shocked to hear that Kagome had been hit. Bob, even though he didn't know Inuyasha was, felt sorry for the kid. Ed on the other hand was shocked, and mad that Inuyasha hit her. "Kagome where did he hit you? Let me see." Ed demanded. Kagome just moved her hair from her face and showed him the hand print with scrap marks where his claws were. "Kagome these are infected. Come on you're going to a doctor. Now." Said Ed putting down money for Kagome's coffee. Grabbing their coats as he dragged Kagome out the door with him. "Ed I don't need a doctor. I'll be fine." Kagome said pulling her wrist out of his grasp. "Don't give me that shit. You need a doctor." Said Ed flipping open his cell phone. Dialing Kagome's house number he got extremely mad when Inuyasha answered the phone. "Hello." "Hey Inuyasha. Listen. When you hit Kagome your claws scratched her face. Now the cuts are infected. I'm taking her to a doctor. I don't care what you say we love each other and you can't stop our marriage." Ed said before hanging up before Inuyasha could talk. Ed guided Kagome to his Jaguar and helped her get in. Ed ran inside the bar before getting in the driver's side. "Bob! I need you to make a phone call for me." Ed yelled running to the counter. "Hey sure. Who do you want me to call?" Bob asked putting up a glass. Ed handed him Kagome's mom's cell phone number. "Tell her to come to _Blake Shelton's Bar and Grill. _And then tell her that someone needs to bring Kagome's car home. Then tell her to come to the hospital and look for Edward Elric. Thanks. You rock!" Ed yelled running out the door. Making his way back to his car he saw Kagome panting like a dog. She was still in her tank top, skirt, and platforms but the clothes were light so he couldn't see way she was so hot.

With Inuyasha

Inuyasha dropped the phone at what Ed had just said. Oh sure he had caused Kagome pain before. But nothing like this. He started pacing around faster. A couple minutes later he heard a door close outside. The door slammed open and Kagome's family came running through the door. "Where is he? When I get my hands on him I'll crush him." Mrs. H said walking through the house. "Mrs. H Ed told me to tell you to meet him at the hospital. And to hurry over there." Inuyasha said hoping to calm her down. Nodding her head she grabbed Inuyasha's hand and dragged him to Kagome's car. Both of them got in the car and started driving towards the hospital. They saw Sango, Miroku, and Al walking towards the shrine. Mrs. H pulled over and let them in the car and started driving towards the hospital. "Sooo…where are we going?" Al asked. "To the hospital." Inuyasha said simply. Everyone was silent and nervous the rest of the way there.

At Hospital

Ed had put Kagome in a wheel chair and started rolling her to the emergency room. "Whoa. Hold it young man. What's wrong?" Said Dr. Namu. "Well it's my fiancé's face. I think it's infected. What do you think?" Ed asked trembling for fear. Taking a look at Kagome's face she took in a sharp intake of breath. "Nurse I need a room ready A.S.A.P." Dr. Namu told a passing nurse. The nurse nodded and ran to prepare a room. "Come with me. Hurry." The doctor said walking fast down a hall. Ed nodded and started following. He pushed the wheel chair into a room he saw a male place Kagome on a bed. Ed watched as they connected wires to her chest. "I'm sorry but you'll have to wait in the waiting room." The nurse said pointing Ed down the hall towards the waiting room.

Four Hours Later

It was well past midnight when Mrs. H came into the emergency waiting room. The first thing she saw was Ed sitting there with his head in his hands. His shoulders were shaking as if he were crying. Everyone went over and sat down next to Ed thinking. As soon as they sat down the doctor came out of Kagome's room. Ed and every one stood up. Ed cautiously approached the doctor. "I'm sorry. She may not make it through the night. She waited to long to get it checked on. It's a 99.9 to .1 chance she will. This must be very hard for you. You can go in and see her." Everyone ran to Kagome's room. They saw Kagome lying helpless in the hospital bed. Ed went over to her bedside and broke down crying. He cried in front of everyone. He didn't care if they thought he was weak and helpless. He did know this though…he loves her.

Kagome: Do I d-d-die?

Edward: …………………………….

Alphonse: She can't kill. Than the story would be ruined.

Handsoffmyfluffy: Sadly Al's right. So those of you out there who want Kagome to live review. Those who don't well don't review.

Edward: People I will love you forever! Only if you review! And I'll pay you twenty bucks! REVIEW NOW!

Al, Kagome, and lady of the north: PLEASE! We're done. Have fun.


	9. Kagome’s Released from the Hospital

Disclaimer

Edward: Is Kagome going to die?

Handsoffmyfluffy: Well I've been thinking about it. But after careful consideration I've decided that it depends on the reviewers.

Alphonse: Come on handsoffmyfluffy. Tell us.

Handsoffmyfluffy: Um…no. Why don't you just wait for the chapter coming up?

Edward: Good point.

Handsoffmyfluffy: I don't own anyone.

Chapter 9: Kagome's Released from the Hospital

Ed hadn't left Kagome's side since the doctor told them Kagome might not make it through the night. He didn't even leave to go to the bathroom. Al and the others were waiting outside Kagome's room waiting and praying that Kagome would make it through the night. Finally Inuyasha got up and walked into Kagome's room quiet as a mouse. Ed lifted his head up and looked at Inuyasha a moment before re-focusing his attention on Kagome. "Hey. Ed if you don't mind I'd like a moment with her." Inuyasha whispered. Ed just nodded and kissed Kagome's hand lightly. As soon as the door closed Inuyasha sat down in the chair that was beside Kagome's bed. "Kagome. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?" Inuyasha asked knowing she couldn't hear him. Hanging his head low he let the tears he was holding in fall. After a couple minutes the heart machine started slowing down. Beep. Beep. Beeeeeeeeeeep. As soon as that last beep went off Inuyasha felt his heart sink. The nurse and doctor came rushing in along with everyone out in the hall. (A.N. Well not EVERYONE. Just Kagome's family and the other people who were with them.) "I'm sorry. There's nothing we can do." Dr. Namu said hanging her head and walking out the door. Mrs. H, Sango, Shippo, and Souta broke down crying. While Ed, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Grandpa were standing there in shock. "Kagome. You can't leave me." Whispered Ed. "Who ever said I was dead? I'm still breathing right?" Kagome asked shaking. Everyone just stared at her like Naraku got up and started doing the 'Hokey-Pokey.' "What the hell are you guys staring at? Would you look away already?" Kagome screamed at them. Ed launched himself at Kagome and trapped her in a bear hug. The doctor walked in the door and just smiled at them.

Later That Night

Dr. Namu walked in Kagome's room holding a clipboard and pencil. She looked over at Kagome and saw her watching T.V. absorbed in _The Adams Family._ (A.N. Yes I do watch that. I like Cousin It. He's my favorite) "So Kagome, are you ready to leave the hospital?" Dr. Namu asked. "Yes ma'am. I feel perfectly fine. When can I leave?" Kagome asked. "Well tomorrow's looking pretty good from where I stand. What do you say?" Dr. Namu said looking at her. "I say the sooner the better. I'm getting married in a couple months. And I hate hospitals." Kagome said shaking. The doctor laughed and smiled. "Well good news you get to go home tomorrow. So you better get some rest. Good night." Dr. Namu said bowing. Kagome nodded and rolled over on her side and went to sleep.

The Next Morning

Kagome woke up with sunlight in her face. She rolled over and tried to get back to sleep. But she noticed that her bed had gotten heavier. She sat up and saw Ed at the end of the bed. His head was on the bed. He seemed to have fallen asleep watching her last night. "So Miss. Higurashi, you can go get changed now. And then you can check out and go home." Dr. Namu said bringing Ed out of the room towards the waiting area. After 5 minuets Kagome walked towards the waiting area in her regular outfit. Ed looked at her and smiled. "I already checked you out. Let's go." Said Ed grabbing her hand and dragging her out the hospital doors.

Handsoffmyfluffy: I know short. Sorry. So review and I'll see what I can do about the next chapter.


	10. Misunderstanding at the Mall

Disclaimer

Handsoffmyfluffy: Okay peeps. I own no one, which totally sucks.

Cast of Every Show: No it doesn't!

Handsoffmyfluffy: Shut-up! Review before I kill some one. Looks at Ed

Edward: Don't you dare.

Chapter 10: Misunderstanding at the Mall

It had been a couple of weeks since Kagome had been released from the hospital. Ed, in Kagome's opinion, had been acting different around her. "Kagome let's go shopping." Sango said dragging Kagome towards the door. Kagome grabbed Ed's hand as she was passing him. "What the fuck? Kagome let go of me. I don't want to go shopping." Ed whined. "Please Ed. For me." Kagome pleaded giving him the puppy dog look. "Fine. But I'm taking off my coat. Maybe if I'm lucky no one will notice me." Said Ed throwing his coat on a chair and walking out the door with the girls. A couple minuets later Kagome parked her car and got out. Ed and Sango followed suit. Ed went to the electronic store while Sango and Kagome went to the pet store.

With the Girls

"Sango what do you think of that dog?" Kagome asked. "It's so cute. Is it for your wedding present to Ed from you?" Sango asked. "Yeah it is. I hope he likes it." Kagome said smiling. "Kagome he's not allergic to dogs is he?" Sango asked. "No he's not. Excuse me sir. I would like that little husky puppy." Kagome said pointing through the glass at the dog her and Sango were looking at. The guy nodded and went into the thingy and got the puppy. After a couple of minutes he came back out with it. He gave it to Kagome and told her to pick out a cage she liked. She picked a black one with stars on it. "That will be $1,000.00 dollars. Thank-you and have a nice day." He said giving Kagome back her change. "Thanks. You too." The girls said walking out the pet store.

With Ed

Ed was searching through the DVD's they had at FYE. (A.N. I know they don't have FYE's in Japan. Bare with me people.) Walking to the counter he spotted Winry watching his every move. "Hey Winry. How have you been?" Ed asked walking over to her. "Oh Ed. I've been great! How about you?" Winry asked back. "Well let's see, in a couple weeks getting married. And I want you to come." Said Ed handing her an invitation. Winry looked at it and her face fell from happy to devastated. "That's great. What are you buying?" She asked pointing to his hand. "Oh! Kagome's wedding gift. 'The Black Stallion' and 'The Young Black Stallion.' I hope she likes them." Ed told her as he was paying for them. Winry nodded her head in understanding as they walked out the door. 'No one is stealing Ed from me. And that's final!' Winry thought. "Hey there's Kagome. Kagome! Over here!" Ed yelled across the mall. Kagome and Sango looked over and saw Ed standing there with a strange girl next to him. "QUIT STARING!" Ed yelled. 'Ed can't be cheating on me can he?' Kagome thought worried. Kagome and Sango started walking over to Ed. 'This is my chance.' Winry thought grabbing Ed and kissing him to make it look like he grabbed her. Kagome stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Ed and Winry kissing. 'What the fuck! What the hell does Winry think she's doing? Hey she's a really good kisser. Snap out of it Ed YOU'RE ENGAGED!' He mentally yelled at himself. "Kagome come back!" Sango yelled. Ed broke the kiss and ran next to Sango. He looked down and saw her engagement ring on the ground. He picked it up and started running after Kagome with Sango close behind.

With Kagome

Kagome was in front of the shrine in her car. Grabbing the dog cage with the puppy inside she went into the house. "Hello sweetie. Where are Ed and Sango?" Her mother asked looking around. "I could care less about Ed. I accidentally left Sango at the mall I guess." Kagome said letting the puppy out of the cage. The puppy happily ran out of the cage and started sniffing everything. Suddenly Ed and Sango burst through the door. "How did you get here?" Kagome asked. "Ed ran. I took the bus." Sango said. Kagome started walking up the stairs. "Kagome listen to me. I didn't kiss Winry. She kissed me. But I was thinking of you when she kissed me." Ed told her. Kagome's head snapped up and looked Ed in the eyes. "Sango dear, would you like some tea? I have a feeling they are going to start fighting." Mrs. H asked walking into the kitchen. "Yes tea sounds very good right about now. Thank-you." Sango said following Mrs. H into the kitchen. "Ed I don't care if you kissed Riza. You broke the commitment law by kissing someone else." Kagome said outside Souta's door. "There's a commitment law? Kagome how can I prove I love you and that I don't love her?" Ed asked. "Did you invite her to the wedding?" Kagome asked. "Yes. What does that have to do with anything?" Ed asked. "I want you to un-invite her. That's how you can prove you love me and how sorry you are. Until then the wedding is canceled. And we are no longer acquainted with each other. Good-day Mr. Elric." Kagome said slamming her door in his face. 'How can I un-invite Winry without hurting her?' Ed thought sinking down in the hallway. After a couple hours he saw Kagome come out of her room and walk into the kitchen. "Hello-o anyone home? I smell Kagome's home cooked meal. I guess that means someone is home. Hey Kagome. You ready for your wedding?" Roy asked walking into the kitchen. "Hey Roy. I hope you took your shoes off this time. And the wedding has been canceled." Kagome said putting mashed potatoes on the table. "Ouch. Need any help?" Roy asked taking off his shoes hoping Kagome didn't see his shoes on his feet. "I need you to call everyone down for dinner. And I saw you just take off your shoes don't think you can hide that from me." Said Kagome putting the rest of the food on the table. 'That's not the kind of help I meant.' "Yo you people who want to eat get down here!" Roy yelled up the stairs. After dinner Ed walked over to Roy and sat down on the couch next to him. "So Ed what did you do this time that got Kagome so peeved at you?" Roy asked watching the cooking channel. "Well she took me to the mall and I saw Winry there. Winry kissed me and Kagome thought I kissed her. Now I have to un-invite Winry from the wedding without hurting her." Ed told him. "Hey that looks really good." Roy said staring at the TV. "Did you hear a word I just said!" Ed yelled at him. "Yea you said uh…whatever you just said. Look Ed tell her that you can't un-invite Winry but tell her you will do something even better. Like um…lets see…buy her things. Girls love it when guys do that." Roy told Ed. "What do I buy her?" Ed asked. "Well you know jewelry, and cars. That sort of stuff." Roy told him smiling. "Bark!" "Oh does little sugar lump want to come on my lap?" Roy asked setting the puppy on his lap. "Roy his name is not 'Little Sugar Lump'. His name is…well…whatever Mr. Elric wants it to be. After all I did get him that dog for our FORMER wedding present. So if you'll excuse me I need to go onto a hook-up website and find a new b-b-boyfriend." Kagome stuttered walking outside. "She has a computer outside?" Ed asked confused. "No she just has a date with Hojo the homo hobo." Inuyasha said playing with the cat. Ed jumped off the couch and ran outside only to see Kagome sitting on the steps watching the sunset. "Kagome! I thought you had a date with Hojo." Ed said sitting next to her. "No I just said that to make you jealous. Ed my getting mad at you was just a test. Winry remembered me and I asked her if she could do me a little favor. She asked me what she needed to do, and I told her that she needed to kiss you. I just needed to see how much you love me because well since I came back from the hospital you've been acting strange. I just thought I needed your love proven. I hope you didn't un-invite Winry. And I hope you didn't take it personally. Ed I just want you to be like you used to before I went into the hospital. Well that's all I wanted to say." Kagome said getting up. "Kagome wait a second. I'm sorry I was acting weird. I just can't get over the fact that I almost lost you. I guess I mean I could never in a million years see my life without you. Kagome YOU are my world. Not Winry, not Riza, hell not even Armony. I love you now and forever." Ed told her standing up and kissing her long and hard on the lips. "Um…Ed is it okay if I get my ring back? My finger feels weird without it." Kagome said sheepishly. Ed nodded and put the ring back on her finger. "I thought of a name for the dog." Ed told Kagome hugging her close. "Really what is it? I need to know so I can get a tag made out for him." Kagome said playing with his hair. "Well his name is Youko." Ed told her rubbing her back. "Edward Elric are you trying to seduce me? Because it's not working. So stop trying. Of course you might be able to once we get married and go on our honeymoon." Kagome said walking back into the house. "Do I have to wait that long?" Ed asked depressed. "I could make it longer if that's what you want." Kagome said teasing him. "That's okay." Ed answered. "And it's about time you two made up. Why were you out there so long? Edward, Kagome were you doing something that we should know about that you should do when you get married?" Roy said joking with them. "Roy you have a sick mind! Get out of my house!" Kagome yelled pushing him out of the house. "Can I have my shoes back please? My feet are getting cold. Ouch! Thanks." Roy said from outside. "You're welcome. Later Roy." Kagome said waving him off. Inuyasha and the Inu-gang walked passed Ed and Kagome they slipped something around the door handle and walked to the well house. Looking at the door handle and saw a piece of paper on it. Written on it was: _Never loose faith in your loved ones. For they will never loose faith in you. _'You guys. I will totally kill you when I get back there. Thanks.' Kagome thought putting her arm around Ed's waist and walked towards the couch for a nap.

Handsoffmyfluffy: I finally finished this chapter. And I still have to kill Ed. Looks at Ed evilly

Edward: You promised you wouldn't kill me. Stay away. NOOOOOOOOO!

Alphonse: Is he going to be okay?

Kagome: Hell if I know. It's not like handsoffmyfluffy and I share a brain. And for that I am very happy. I don't want to know half the stuff that goes on in her mind. I heard from a reliable source it is VERY scary in there.

Handsoffmyfluffy: Review or I will post a chapter where we will take a field trip in side my mind. Just beware of the little people living in there. REEEEEIIIVVWW!


	11. Lieutenant Colonel Hughes

Disclaimer

Handsoffmyfluffy: This chapter is 'Words of Farewell.' If you haven't seen episode 25 I suggest that you watch it before reading this chapter. This whole chapter is a spoiler. I own no one.

Chapter 11: Lieutenant Colonel Hughes

Kagome stood as still as a brick wall. The miniskirt, tank top, and platforms were sitting in her closet. Now she looked like a real State Alchemist in the uniform. But this time there was a black sash on top. Her hair had been braided and she curled it up to be a bun. Her hat was shielding her eyes from everyone's view. Everywhere she looked she saw everyone crying. No one was crying more than his daughter. The military and State Alchemists saluted as the casket came into sight. They watched as it was buried. And Kagome could still remember the phone call she got from Roy just a few hours ago.

Flashback

Ed was pacing the floor waiting for Al to get Winry so they could go ride the Bullet Train five times. "Honestly Ed why didn't you just go with Al to pick up Winry? Then you could have gone to the station after you picked her up." Kagome stated. "I didn't think of it." Ed shrugged. Kagome shook her head and walked down to the basement. Suddenly the doorbell rang and Ed ran to answer it. When he opened it he saw Al and Winry standing there with a basket. "What's with the basket?" Ed asked. "I ran into Elisia Hughes and she gave it to us for the ride. Hurry up." Winry said impatiently. "Right. Kagome they're here. I'm leaving. Love you, bye." Ed yelled down the basement stairs. "Bye Ed. Love you too." Kagome yelled back. After a couple minutes Kagome emerged from the basement and went up to her room. After about an hour and thirty minutes Kagome's phone rang. "Hello. Kagome's room, Kagome speaking." She said. "Kagome I need you to get over to headquarters. I've got some bad news. And put on the uniform." Roy said. "Roy whatever it is I'm sure you can tell me on the phone." Kagome laughed. "Okay this isn't going to be any easier for you than it was for me but Kagome…Hughes is dead." Roy said. It took Kagome a minute to register what Roy said. One of her oldest friends and comrades has died. "When's the funeral Roy?" She asked fighting the tears threatening to fall. "Tonight. I'll come over to pick you up after I've picked up Riza. See you in a couple hours." He said hanging up. Kagome stood up with the phone still in hand. She stared at the phone in a mixture of shock, disbelief, and sadness. She put the phone back on the receiver and ran out of her room with the uniform on her arm. Coming out of the bathroom about half an hour later she walked down the stairs into the living room where her family was watching TV. "Kagome you NEVER wear your uniform unless something happened. What's wrong?" Her mother asked. "Guys, Maes Hughes is dead." She answered.

End Flashback

Kagome was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Elisia screaming for her father. Kagome walked past Major Armstrong, who was bawling into his hand, towards Elisia and Mrs. Hughes. "Elisia what's wrong?" Kagome asked already knowing the answer. "Daddy said he has a lot of work to do. And he can't do if they burry him. Make them stop. I want my daddy!" She yelled. "Elisia your daddy can't do his work." Roy said trying to stop the hysterical girl. "But why?" She asked now sobbing into Kagome's jacket. "Sweetie this is one of those 'you'll-understand-when you're-older' things." Mrs. Hughes said rubbing her daughters back. Elisia nodded and buried her head into Kagome's shoulder and sobbed until she fell asleep. "Kagome do you think you could take her home with you tonight? I need to start cleaning out his things." Mrs. Hughes asked. "Yea. Okay." Kagome nodded. Mrs. Hughes smiled lightly and walked towards her car. Everyone in the cemetery but Riza, Roy, Kagome, and Elisia had left. Roy walked over to the grave and started saying something that Kagome didn't hear because she was fighting a war inside her self about crying while Elisia was with her. "It's going to rain today." She heard Roy say. Kagome looked over at him and saw him looking at the sky crying. "Yes. It will rain long and hard." Kagome said with a shaky voice. Riza, Roy, and Kagome all started walking to Roy's car. "You know if you want you can come over to my house." Kagome said shifting Elisia more comfortably. "Thanks but I think I'm going to go to sleep as soon as I get to my room." Roy said. "Yes I'm also tired." Riza said. Kagome nodded and waited for Roy to pull into her driveway. Getting out Kagome opened Roy's door and gave him a hug. Closing the door she went over to Riza's door, opened it, and hugged her. When Kagome closed Riza's door she waved as they backed out of her driveway and drove off. Kagome took a deep breath and looked down at Elisia sleeping in her arms. Kagome smiled and walked towards the house. Fumbling with her house keys she finally got the door open and walked inside. She went up to her room and put Elisia on her bed. Kagome walked over to her computer and looked at the pictures of her with Ed, Al, Winry, Armstrong, Riza, Roy, and Hughes. She smiled sadly at the picture that had Hughes and her in it. They were standing in front of the headquarters. Hughes had Kagome in a fake headlock and looked as if he was laughing at her pitiful attempts to escape it. She knew Roy had taken it. Kagome sighed sadly and got her pajamas. Walking towards the bathroom she started thinking back to when she had put mud in place of his coffee and laughed hysterically as he drank it. Coming out of the bathroom with her Hello Kitty pajamas on she took out Elisia's pigtails and took off her socks and shoes and put her sleeping bag on the floor next to her bed. Crawling inside Kagome felt a sudden surge of sadness. Before Kagome knew it she had cried herself into a restless sleep.

Handsoffmyfluffy: Yes I'm crying. Deal with it. Review so I can update. I want to know how you can kill such a fun guy like Hughes. Those people have some mental issues. All in favor say 'aye'. I'll wait.


	12. The Return of Hughes

Disclaimer

Handsoffmyfluffy: Soooooo… in this chapter I bring someone back. I own no one.

Chapter 12: The Return of Hughes

Ed was shaking as Kagome told him off. Al, Winry, Riza, Roy, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kilala, and Elisia were moving their heads back and forth as if watching a tennis match. "What the hell woman? I haven't even been in here for more than 2 seconds! So get out of my face! And I have no idea what you're talking about anyway!" Ed yelled at her. "Well you would if you were here instead of on the bullet train!" Kagome yelled back. "Um… Kagome. Why are you and Ed fighting? And when will daddy come home?" Elisia asked. Kagome looked over at Elisia once again fighting the tears threatened to fall. "Well Elisia we're fighting to show how much we love each other even though I want to strangle Ed right now. And your daddy is in California on work." Kagome lied. "Where's California?" Elisia asked. "In the United States on the other side of the world." Kagome said simply. Elisia made an 'o' shape with her mouth and grabbed Shippo's hand and dragged him outside. "Hughes is in California?" Ed asked. "No you stupid short munchkin! He's DEAD!" Kagome screamed. "I know for a fact that you did NOT just call me short." Ed threatened. "Yea I did. But what are you going to do about it?" Asked Kagome putting her hands on her hips. "Ed now might be a good time to back down." Al whispered. "Absolutely nothing." Ed stated. "Kagome isn't your bridal shower today?" Winry asked. "Yea. But where's Sesshomaru? Inuyasha didn't he say that he'd be here?" Kagome asked. "Yea. I'll go get him. Come on Miroku." Inuyasha said grabbing his collar and dragging him out.

With Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru stood above Hughes' grave with Tensuiga drawn. Suddenly a hand popped out of the ground followed by a head. Breathing deeply Hughes stood up and looked at Sesshomaru. "Hey I've never seen you around here. Have I shown you a picture of my daughter?" Hughes asked pulling out about 100 pictures of his daughter. 'What the hell have I done?' Sesshomaru thought. "Sesshomaru! Did you revive him yet?" Inuyasha asked skidding to a stop. Miroku jumped off Inuyasha's back and looked at Hughes and Sesshomaru. "Hey you two! This is my daughter. Isn't she cute?" Hughes asked happily. "Come on dude we have to be somewhere." Inuyasha said grabbing his wrist and jumping on the building roves. Miroku stood next to Sesshomaru on his cloud as they flew towards Kagome's house.

With Kagome

Kagome hugged Elisia after she gave her the present. Elisia had made Kagome a pretty handmade bracelet. The bracelet was on a string with letters that spelled out 'I love you older sister'. (A.N. They are not real sisters but Elisia thinks of Kagome like her sister.) "Thanks guys. Let's eat some food." Kagome said. After about ten minutes Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Miroku, and Hughes walked into Kagome's house quietly. "I told you my daddy wasn't sleeping. Now he can finish his work." Elisia said happily. Roy, Ed, Al, and Riza's mouths dropped open at the sight of Maes Hughes standing behind Kagome. Hughes got a picture out of his pocket. "Um…Kagome I'd turn around if I were you." Riza said pointing at Hughes. "Elisia we've been through this your father is in California. A very long way from here." Kagome explained to Elisia. "Hey dufous! Turn your fat ass around!" Ed yelled. Kagome gave Ed a glare and started yelling at him. "What the hell do mean FAT? There is nothing behind me!" Kagome screamed turning around. "Hi Kagome." Hughes said. "Hi Hughes. So you need to just back off! If you're calling me fat you should look in the mirror and-" Kagome said before cutting off. Turning around Kagome looked at Hughes with shock and disbelief. "Isn't my daughter cute? Here look at this picture." Hughes said shoving a picture in front of Kagome's face. "Hughes? How? Why? What are you?" Kagome asked. "Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes. Revived. Don't know. And I am a human." Hughes said laughing at Kagome's stunned face. Kagome turned to face Roy. "Don't we have the technology to make holograms?" Kagome asked. "Yes. But how could we do it? We've been here this whole time." Roy said smiling. "It could have been uh…someone else. I'll get back to who I think though." Kagome said nodding. Everyone laughed as Kagome fell onto the couch breathing deep. "Daddy!" Elisia yelled jumping into her father's arms. "Hey sweetie. Miss me?" Hughes as hugging his daughter. "Not really. Only kidding. Only a whole lot!" Elisia screamed hugging him tighter. Little did they know that people were trying to ruin this happiness.

Handsoffmyfluffy: I'm sorry I can't bring Hughes back in the TV show. But I brought him back in the story.

Hughes: I live. Have you met my daughter?

Everyone slaps a hand over their face and walk away muttering.

Hughes: Hey wait! You didn't see her picture from her first nap. Come back!

Hughes chases after them with 50 million pictures.


	13. The Wedding

Disclaimer

Handsoffmyfluffy: Okay this is the last chapter until the sequel. Unless I decide to keep this story going. I own no one.

Pairings Down the Aisle: Ross/Sesshomaru, Riza/Roy, Sango/Miroku, Elisia/Shippo, Mrs. H/Armstrong, Mrs. Hughes/Maes Hughes, Kagura/ Inuyasha, Kanna/Al, Keade/Nedma, and Rin/Souta

Chapter 13: The Wedding

Ed tossed and turned trying to get to sleep. The girls forced him to go to sleep early so he would look his best for the wedding tomorrow. Looking back on the past to make him fall asleep he remembered what Kagome did to him for calling her fat.

Flashback

Everyone watched as Hughes hugged his daughter. Suddenly Kagome walked over to Ed and grabbed his hand. Dragging him into the kitchen she closed the door and turned to Ed with a scary smile on her face. 'Oh crud. I hate that look. It's so damn scary. I'm in for it.' Ed thought. "Ed…" She began innocently. "… How dare you call me fat!" She exploded. Ed opened his mouth to speak but Kagome beat him to it. "Don't even answer! You pompous, short, arrogant, pipsqueak!" Kagome yelled throwing a vase at his head. "Ohhhhhh…" everyone outside the kitchen said as they heard things crash against the wall. As soon as the door opened they saw Ed standing next to Kagome pale and shaking. Kagome was standing next to Ed was smiling and looking pleased with herself.

End Flashback

Ed laughed and rolled over onto his side and welcomed the sleep that started closing his eyes. The next morning was hectic. Ed, Al, Roy, Miroku, Inuyasha, Hughes, Souta, Shippo, Sesshomaru, Armstrong, and Nedma walked out the door trying not to get the tuxedos dirty or drop them on the way to the chapel. The girls stayed behind to help Kagome with everything else. "Mom can you show Kanna, Kagura, Sango, Keade, and Rin how the dresses work please?" Kagome asked fidgeting with her nails. "Sure sweetie." Mrs. H said herding them into a different room. "I'll take Elisia. Come on you." Mrs. Hughes laughed grabbing her daughter and their dresses and going into the bathroom. "You two need to go get dressed to. One of you can use my room and the other can use the other bathroom." Kagome said. "Okay." Winry said going into Kagome's room. "Pink?" Riza mumbled going into the other bathroom. After about a half an hour Mrs. Hughes came out wearing a lavender satin dress. Mrs. H came out wearing a baby blue dress on. Twenty minutes later everyone else came out. The dresses they were wearing were light pink dress that almost touched the floor with the shoes on. The sleeves rested on the upper arm instead of on the shoulder. "You guys look good. Kagura, Rin, Elisia, and Riza take down your hair. Perfect." Kagome said as they took down their hair. After that they swarmed around Kagome. After two hours and forty-five minutes of fussing over Kagome's make-up, hair, and clothes she was ready. Kagome studied herself in the mirror and gasped. Her dress was long and had a puffed out skirt, with little flower designs on the top, and her train was at least 20 feet long. Her hair was braided and put into a bun on the top of her head with little white flowers around it. Her eye shadow was silvery while the blush and lipstick was a light pink. "Sweetie you look perfect." Mrs. H said smiling. "Guys the cars are here." Lieutenant Ross said coming in from the front door. "Hey when did you get here?" Kagome asked. "Just now. I'm so glad I changed at home." She said following them outside. (A.N. Ross is also in the wedding so she has on that light pink dress.) "Kagome you and Riza go to the chapel in the small car. When you get there Riza needs to make sure Ed's not near the door. You know the tradition the groom can't see his bride until you walk through the doors to go up to him at the altar. Go on." Mrs. H said piling everyone into the cars.

With the Guys

Everyone had managed to get dressed in their tuxedos when they got to the chapel. Al and Ed were talking about nothing in particular. Roy, Miroku, and Hughes were going over battle strategies. Nedma, Armstrong, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru were talking about the most gruesome battle they've ever been in. (A.N. Inuyasha's idea.) Souta and Shippo were practicing the walk down the aisle. "Come on Ed stand still. This damn bow tie is about to get thrown out the window." Hughes said fussing with Ed's bow tie. "It doesn't matter how I look." Ed said tearing himself away from Hughes. "Hey remember I was promoted so you have to listen to me. I am a General now." Hughes said happily. "Maes. Listen Ed it may not matter to you but it means the world to Kagome." Roy said finishing up with Ed's bow tie. "Fine." Ed huffed. "Hey we're going to go greet people. You coming?" Inuyasha asked from the door. "No thanks. Roy you go. I want to talk to Ed." Al said pushing Roy out the door. Roy looked at him funny before walking out. "Al do you think I can do this?" Ed asked. "Of course brother. But I heard a rumor that Naraku and Camellia are going to crash the wedding just to kill Kagome. And I really don't want to fight since we just finished fighting Envy, Lust, Gluttony, and Sloth. So don't go killing every person you see because we don't even know if it's true. It is a rumor after all. But do you remember when we saw Kagome on our first visit to Central?" Al asked. "Yea." Ed answered.

Flashback

Ed and Al were walking through the hallway towards Lieutenant Colonel Mustang's office. "I still don't know why I have to report to him after every fricking time we go somewhere else." Ed huffed crossing his arms over his chest. "Brother he's helped us a lot we at least owe him this." Al said as they reached his door. "Yeah I guess so. But I still don't like him." Ed said. He placed his hand on the door handle and was about to open the door when it flew open sending Ed to the ground. "Mustang burn in hell! Fuhrer, you can go with him! I quite!" Kagome yelled stepping out of the office and running down the hallway. "She'll be back. Don't worry." Fuhrer King Bradley said following the path Kagome took. "What the fuck was that about? Damn bitch I think she broke my nose!" Ed yelled holding his nose. "You don't want to know." Roy said sighing. "Who was that?" Al asked. "That was soon to be our Brigadier General. She was so good in Ishbal that Fuhrer decided to let her skip a rank but alas. She's our other Lieutenant Colonel; Kagome Higurashi." Roy said running a hand through his hair.

End Flashback

Ed laughed as he remembered that. "Ed, Al lets go. Ed you go to the front of the chapel. Al you have to go get whoever you're walking down the aisle with." Sesshomaru said in the doorway. As they walked passed him they saw his eye twitch in annoyance. As Al walked towards the bride's room he thought about all the things he did when he tried to get Kagome and Ed together. Stopping in front of the door he knocked and heard footsteps. "Are you guys ready?" Winry asked. "Yup." Al said. "Okay. Everyone but Kagome come on." Winry said stepping out of the room. "Oh hold on Al. Kagome here's something old." Sango said holding out the Shikon Jewel. "Something new." Riza said holding out a new bracelet. "Something borrowed." Winry said holding out a beautiful handkerchief. Rin and Elisia held out a blue flower to Kagome. Kagome took it and put it in her hair. "Thanks you guys." Kagome said hugging them. As soon as they broke the hug the guys came in and got the girls. "What the hell!" Sango asked. "You were taking to long." Sesshomaru said grabbing Lieutenant Ross' arm. "Kagome I'll be back in a minute to walk you down the aisle. You can wait here or at the entrance." Hughes said hugging her. Kagome returned the hug and followed him. She watched as everyone walked out before her. Hughes walked next her and waited patently for the wedding march to come on. "I think Ed's scared. He's up there shaking up a storm." Hughes whispered as the march came on. " I'm sure it's just nerves." Kagome whispered back walking down the aisle. When they reached Ed the wedding was officially started. "And who gives this woman to this man?" The pasture asked. "I do." Hughes said giving Kagome's hand to Ed. (A.N. Yea so I have no idea what a pasture says so I'm skipping ahead.) "I now pronounce you as husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The pasture said as the chapel erupted into claps and hollers. "Did he look like Bob from the bar?" Kagome asked Ed walking back down the aisle. "Oh I thought I was going crazy." Ed answered. They both turned their head a little to look back at the pasture. "It is." Ed told her shocked. "Oh that's nice. We get to ride in a limo." Kagome said happily. 'She can be such a child. That must be why I love her so much.' Ed thought.

Handsoffmyfluffy: That was a nice chapter. I think I will continue this story.

Everyone: Woo-hoo! Hurry and update!

Kagome: She has fans?

Edward: Who knew?

They watch as handsoffmyfluffy signs autographs.

Alphonse: Anyone want pizza?

Everyone leaves and handsoffmyfluffy continues to signsautographs


	14. Don’t Leave Me

Disclaimer 

Handsoffmyfluffy: Okay I own no one. On with the fic.

Chapter 14: Don't Leave Me

Ed and Kagome were getting ready to go on their honeymoon, to bad Roy called before they went. "Hello?" Ed asked answering the phone. "Ed I need you to come down to Central so you can take your test again. Be here by three o'clock tomorrow. Oh and Kagome has to be here tomorrow too. Bye." Roy said before Ed could get a word in edgewise. "Kagome! Roy's a bastard!" Ed yelled going into their room and falling on the bed. "What did he do this time? Please tell me it won't interfere with our honeymoon." She pleaded. "It will. We have to go to Central tomorrow at three. I have to take the alchemy exam again and Roy didn't tell me what you have to do." Ed replied his voice muffled by the bed sheets. "Well we have to do what Roy says I guess. Oh well." Kagome said sitting next to Ed on the bed. After a couple hours of doing nothing they let the dog out, let him back in, and went to bed.

The Next Morning 

As Kagome and Ed were walking they started talking about the past. When they got to Central they saw Riza with her dog Black Hayate. "Riza! Hey so where on Earth do we go?" Kagome asked. "Well Ed has to go to Colonel Mustang's office. Kagome you have to go to the Fuhrer's office for something. So if you'll excuse me Black Hayate needs to be punished for tearing up some important papers." She said picking up her dog. Black Hayate looked over her shoulder and looked at them with pleading eyes. "I feel sorry for that poor dog." Ed stated shaking his head. "I think I might need to call Animal Control. Well we can't keep their majesties waiting. I'll see you later." Kagome said kissing Ed goodbye. "Can I kick Roy?" Ed asked hopefully. "Do you like your job?" Kagome asked back. "Shut-up." Ed said annoyed. "Just asking." Kagome said taking off towards the Fuhrer's office. Ed glared at where Kagome stood and started walking towards Roy's office. "So Ed how was the honeymoon?" Roy asked when Ed got in his office. "Shut the hell up. You knew we were leaving today. So why the hell did you do this today?" Ed asked annoyed. "Well your time as a State Alchemist would have expired before you got back. So we had to do it today. Kagome took hers before you got married. So let's begin." Roy said happily. "Evil little old man." Ed mumbled. "Did you say something shorty?" Roy asked annoyed. "SHORTY! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A SMALL GRAIN OF RICE THAT CAN'T COMPARE IN SIZE TO SAND!" Ed yelled back pissed off. "Chill I didn't say any of that. Now let's go get your Alchemy Exam over with." Roy said walking out the door with Ed fuming behind him.

With Kagome 

Kagome sighed as she studied herself in the mirror. "I hate this uniform. It's so frickin ugly." She said. "Well Colonel Mustang said that when he gets the Fuhrer's job he's going to make all the girls wear mini skirts. Does that make you feel any better?" Lieutenant Havoc asked. "Oh yea much better. Thanks." Kagome said sarcastically. Lieutenant Havoc and Kagome walked out of the room towards the Fuhrer's office. Walking up to his door they saw a schedule pinned up. Looking at it they saw they had guard duty and needed to be out front while the people were taking their exams. Looking at each other they shrugged and went to their posts.

At Naraku's Castle 

Naraku and Camellia had missed their chance to kill Kagome at her wedding. "So Naraku do we attack now or wait? I heard that she's on guard duty while people are taking their Alchemy Exams. But it won't be easy. She's still heavily guarded by those no good friends of hers." Camellia said disgusted. "We attack now. Kanna show me the miko Kagome." Naraku said. Kanna turned her mirror and they saw Kagome standing in a courtyard fidgeting with the sleeves of her uniform. "Perfect off guard. As usual." Naraku said. "Master Naraku keep watching." Kanna said in her creepy voice. Naraku and Camellia looked back at the mirror. Kagome was staring off into space. Suddenly a chimera came up behind her. Quick as a flash Kagome turned around and flames and ice came out of her hand. Naraku and Camellia's mouths dropped to the floor. "Okay new plan. Envy, Lust, Gluttony, and Sloth come." Camellia commanded. As if in a trance they walked through the door and stood as stiff as a board. "Kill Kagome Higurashi." Naraku and Camellia said at the same time.

With Ed 

"Okay everyone you know the drill. You may begin." Fuhrer King Bradley said. Ed picked up his pencil and tried to think about the last test he took when he was twelve. He started writing down the answers that he remembered. When he was half way through he noticed that the questions were different. 'Damn it. This sucks. I'll kill you Roy.' Ed thought going back and erasing his answers. "Okay pencils down. Mr. Elric I said pencils down. DAMN IT ED PUT YOUR DAMN PENCIL DOWN!" King Bradley yelled. "Fine keep your boxers on." Ed said putting his pencil down. As everyone walked up to hand in their papers Ed switched on his cell phone to call Kagome. When he handed in his paper he dialed Kagome's cell number. "Hey sorry I can't come to the phone now. Leave your name and number and I'll get back to you as soon as possible." Kagome's answering machine said. "Damn it Kagome pick up the phone. I know you're there. Pick up the damn phone!" Ed yelled before hanging up. Walking to the next place he needed to go he walked into the room and waited for further instructions.

With Kagome 

Kagome sighed and lowered her hand. "That's the fiftieth chimera I've fought all month." Kagome said agitated. Out of nowhere Lust, Gluttony, Envy, Sloth, Naraku, and Camellia came out of a portal and stood in a circle around Kagome. "Oh how long I have waited for this day. Kagome prepare to die." Naraku said happily. "Yea as if." Kagome said back. Kagome ran towards Naraku pulling a sword out of thin air. Naraku grew tentacles and caught Kagome around the waist. "Kagome! Is everything okay?" Riza asked with twelve other military people behind her. "Everyone make sure you don't hit Kagome. We have to get her away from Naraku. Go." Lieutenant Havoc said. Naraku heard them talking and threw Kagome into the building that Ed was in taking his exam. Kagome went through the outside wall and got slammed into the wall next to the table where the people were judging the exams. "I know you did not just slam me into two walls. You bastard!" Kagome yelled running through the hole in the wall. "Kagome?" Ed asked. Ed started walking towards the hole but Roy stopped him. "Wait a second Ed. Sir, may I go out there with him to make sure he doesn't get hurt or do anything stupid?" Roy asked standing next to Ed. The three judges looked at each other and nodded. "Of course." Bradley said smiling. "Lets go Ed." Roy said running through the hole with Ed close behind. Ed and Roy gasped. They saw Alchemists fighting against the Homunculi and demons. Ed looked around desperately for Kagome. He finally spotted her fighting against Naraku, who had the upper hand. Kagome's body had gashes and scrapes while Naraku's body didn't have a scratch. "Kagome! Look out!" Ed yelled. Kagome turned her head a little to look behind her. Naraku took that advantage and shot three tentacles into her stomach. Time seemed to slow down for everyone. The military people who were fighting looked at Kagome horrorstricken. "Kagome! NO!" Ed yelled running towards Kagome. As Naraku pulled his tentacles out of Kagome she fell face down on the ground. Ed turned Kagome over on her back and laid her head on his lap. "Ed I'm sorry. I should have never fought him. Just make sure you do your absolute very best. I need you to move on from me when I'm gone. Marry someone and settle down. Ed I love you." Kagome said closing her eyes. "Kagome? No don't leave me. Kagome!" Ed yelled. A bright light erupted from Ed's body and the homunculi and demons disintegrated. As Ed sat outside still holding on to Kagome, with a death grip, it began to rain. "Ed come on. We don't need you catching a cold. Ed let go of Kagome." Hughes said prying Ed away from Kagome. Ed reluctantly let Kagome go and looked at the sky. 'Kagome I'll never marry anyone else. And I love you too. I'm just sorry I couldn't get here in time to save you. I will bring you back even if I have to give up my own life for yours. You just wait and see.' He thought letting the tears fall from his eyes.

Handsoffmyfluffy: Okay that was another chapter. Review. There will be other chapters after this.

Kagome: I can't believe she killed me.

Edward: That bitch.

Everyone Else: Review so she can update.


	15. My Guardian Angel

Disclaimer 

Handsoffmyfluffy: I own no one or these songs for that matter.

Chapter 15: My Guardian Angel

Ed was walking away from her grave. Looking back he saw all the flowers everyone placed on it. He sighed and started walking towards his car. Turning on his radio he couldn't think as the radio announcer talked. "And in other news the youngest singer and State Alchemist Kagome Higurashi has died. We have been getting calls from fans to play her songs as a tribute to her. So the radio station has decided to play them for you from her first song to the last song she ever recorded." The announcer said.

The night would linger on in 

_tireless bliss if you just_

_whisper sweet nothings to me all night long._

_Lying in memories, honey, swept away…_

_lost in thought, I turn over control._

_Caught up in playful dreams, I drift away as_

_the truth remains staying cool and dry._

_Where will I wander, baby, where will I go_

_to ensure I have your love by my side?_

_You're near me, but can you hear me_

_as far away as the clouds above me?_

_Yet I'll follow you wherever you go._

_Count on me, I'll be there._

_And if you someday figure out I love you…_

_And if you someday finally realize I'm good for you…_

_And even if we have to work out our problems with harsh words…_

_And if you someday figure out I need you…_

_And if you someday finally realize I'm good for you…_

And even if we have to work out our problems with harsh words… 

Ed finally got his car moving and his mind working. He drove passed Headquarters and towards the Higurashi Shrine. Parking out front he walked up the stairs and went over to the well house. When he opened the door he saw the Inu-gang and Sesshomaru standing around. "Hey guys. I guess you found out about Kagome huh." Ed said. "Yeah. Why didn't you tell us Ed?" Sango asked. "Well I've been locked up in our room. I didn't want to face anyone yet. And I thought you would blame me for her death." Ed answered crying. Sesshomaru walked passed him and out of the well house. "Where is she buried?" He asked. "Same cemetery Hughes was, only five spots to the left of his." Ed answered still crying. "Okay then. Stay here I'll be right back." Sesshomaru said taking to the skies. Ed looked after him and shook his head hopelessly. "Hey I have an idea why don't we go see Kagome's grave." Miroku said. "That's a good idea. Right Ed." Shippo said smiling. "Why not. I need to put more flowers on her grave anyway. Okay everyone into the Jaguar." Ed stated pointing to his car. On the way a couple more of Kagome's songs came on.

Ed turned off the radio and parked outside of the flower shop. After ten minutes he came out with six-dozen roses. "Ed just out of curiosity. Well…um…can you afford these? Kagome said that they are what maybe thirty dollars a dozen." Sango said looking at the flowers she was handed. "I can afford anything. They pay you a lot when you're a State Alchemist. Well we're here. Everyone out. Here Inuyasha take Sesshomaru's flowers." Ed commanded. Inuyasha took his and Sesshomaru's flowers and followed Ed to Kagome's grave.

With Sesshomaru 

"This isn't working." Sesshomaru said annoyed. He was standing over Kagome's grave with Tensuiga drawn. "Sesshomaru." Something behind him said. Sesshomaru turned around and saw something that made him drop his sword. "Mom?" He said. "You are looking well. Sweetie Kagome would like to talk to you." She said disappearing. Kagome's ghost stood where Sesshomaru's mother was. "Hey. Sesshomaru I can promise you this. Even if Tensuiga doesn't work I will come back. Nothing or no one can kill this State Alchemist without paying the price." She said pointing to herself and laughing. "Kagome? I'm sorry I tried killing you all the times that we met." He said with his voice shaking. "It's okay. But try one more time while everyone's coming over here. I want to see their faces. Later." Kagome said hugging him. Sesshomaru turned back to the grave and raised his sword. Before he swung down Kagome's upper body came out of the ground. "Hey." She said looking at him. Sesshomaru dropped his sword and fell to his knees. Grabbing her out of the ground he pulled her into a tight embrace. Kagome looked shocked before returning the hug. That's how the gang found them. "Okay questions. Is that really Kagome? Why in the seven hells are Sesshomaru and Kagome hugging?" Inuyasha asked. "I don't know to both of your questions. Ed hold on, wait a second." Sango said. Ed dropped his flowers and ran towards Kagome and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru broke the hug and gave Kagome over to Ed who kissed Kagome like his life depended on it. "Kagome. I'm sorry. I distracted you while you were fighting I shouldn't have done that. And I just wanted to say I love you. And I'm so, so sorry." Ed said breaking into tears again. "Ed it's not your fault." Kagome said hugging him. " I found something out an hour ago. Well when you died I wouldn't leave our room. But I did notice that wherever I went I saw you. And I realized that since we were kids you always looked out for me even if I did forget you. And I noticed that my guardian angel was and always will be you. Kagome lets go home." Ed said grabbing Kagome's hand in his and walking to the car with the others close behind.

Handsoffmyfluffy: Review.


	16. The TV Announcements

Disclaimer 

Handsoffmyfluffy: I'm good at this. So I'm going to let you read this now. But you must review later. You guys Kagome and Ed are really 21 and Al's 20. I accidentally messed up the ages. Sorry. I own no one.

Chapter 16: The TV Announcements

Ed, Al, and Kagome were sitting in their new house. (A.N. Technically it's Ed's and Kagome's. Al's just visiting.) "So are you two expecting any kids soon?" Al asked out of the blue. "Al!" Ed yelled shocked. "Oh my god I'm not listening to you. La la la.'' Kagome said covering her ears. "Just asking. I just want to know when I'm going to be an uncle." Al said shrugging. Ed and Kagome's eyes met for a second before turning back to the TV to watch the 'special announcement' on the news. "And the killers responsible for the death of Kagome Higurashi still haven't been caught. We go to Roy Mustang the ex-boyfriend and comrade of her to see how he feels on the matter." The announcer said. The screen changed from Sam McClure to Roy who was sitting in his office looking very professional. "I knew Kagome. We were in the Ishbal Rebellion together if you can believe it. When we worked together if any of us at headquarters were feeling depressed or sad Kagome knew how to turn the frown on our faces upside down. We were actually supposed to go into the next Ishbal Rebellion together in three weeks but I guess it wasn't supposed to be that way." Roy said. "Roy can you tell us about when you two were dating?" Another news reporter asked. "Sure well let's see. One date we went on was when I was supposed to pop the question to her. But when we got to the restaurant we had a little surprise attack from Scar who was after all the State Alchemists. We got away and Kagome accepted the proposal although I think it was half-heartedly. On the day of the wedding she got cold feet and we didn't get married. We remained friends but she never dated anyone until Ed showed up again. Of course we sometimes went out for coffee with a couple friends after we got off duty." Roy said sadly. "Thank you Roy. We now go to Riza Hawkeye with the news on how she feels on the matter." The screen once again changed from Roy to Riza who was kneeling beside Black Hayate. "Tell us Ms. Hawkeye how do you feel about Kagome's death?" Clark Jag asked. "Well I'll admit when I first saw Kagome working with Roy I got a little jealous. But when Kagome came back from the war sporting more wounds than anyone I felt that she was the little sister that I always wanted. I felt a need to protect her. When she first went into the hospital for an infection a couple months ago I felt that it was my fault that she was in there and that I failed in my duties as an older sister. At her wedding I gave her words of confidence and a new bracelet. Now that she's dead I feel that I once again failed my duties. I'm sorry but I can't talk about this any more." Riza said turning away from the camera. "Thank you Ms. Hawkeye. We now go to Greg with the weather report." The news anchor said before Ed turned off the TV. Ed and Al stared at Kagome who became very interested in the floor. "You went out with Roy?" Ed asked. "Well it depends on if going to a pizza parlor counts as dates but yeah I went out with Roy." Kagome said thoughtfully. "Than you can't yell at me for forgetting about our promise when we were five. I said 'When we meet again I want to marry you. So you better stay single for me. And don't kiss anyone else okay.' You didn't keep the promise. So ha." Ed said triumphantly. "Brother please." Al said weakly. "It's all right Al. What he fails to realize is that I was single when he came back. And I never kissed Roy he kissed me. And that if he doesn't stop I'll divorce him and marry Roy." Kagome said making Ed stop and look at her. Kagome looked at him and got up off the couch. "Where are you going?" Ed asked. "I have to go tell everyone at headquarters that I'm alive. Beside I think another Ishbal Rebellion will do me good. Ed you realize that you're probably going to be called into it now that you're a State Alchemist." Kagome said as they all got into her Viper. "Yeah I know." Ed answered. "Does that mean me too?" Al asked pointing to himself. "I don't think so. Don't worry Al. Even if you do get called into war it doesn't usually last that long. Of course the last one lasted for seven years before the State Alchemists got in there and took control." Kagome said parking outside the East City Headquarters. As Ed and Al got out they heard shouts coming from Colonel Mustang's office. "What the hell? Come on you two." Kagome yelled from a couple paces in front of them. Ed and Al looked at each other before running after her. "Colonel Mustang you could have at least told us you went out with her." Havoc yelled. "Why so you could nag on her and make her mad and pissed off all the time? Thanks but no thanks." Roy said crossing his arms and turning away from them. Kagome, Ed, and Al opened the door slightly and looked inside. Standing around Mustang's desk was: Havoc, Breda, Kain, Riza, Farman, Ross, Armstrong, Hughes, and Denny Block. "Sir, just tell us this: Did you still have feelings for Kagome?" Riza and Ross asked leaning across the desk. "Maybe. Look if you really wanted to know about our dates you could have asked." Roy said starting from how he and Kagome met. "I hate you Roy. You don't have to tell everybody about our dates. Jerk." Kagome mumbled. 'Oh boy.' Ed and Al thought looking at each other.

Handsoffmyfluffy: I say this chapter went well. In the next chapter we get to see how Roy and Kagome met. So that means it will also start a long list of chapters in the past. Review.


	17. Mustang Meets Higurashi Higurashi Meets

Disclaimer 

Handsoffmyfluffy: Okay I own no one. Review. I also changed the ages. So please don't hurt me if you get confused. And this is the first flashback. If you're confused it's all right so am I and I wrote this. Remember I did change the ages. So Winry is a little older when her parents die, same with Ed and Al with their mom.

Chapter 17: Mustang Meets Higurashi; Higurashi Meets Mustang

First Lieutenant Mustang was sitting in the Mess Hall when Bradley came up to him. "So are you ready to meet your new comrade? She'll also be sharing your office. Come on Roy." He said. "What new comrade? Why does she have to share my office? And why a girl?" Roy asked as they reached his office. "The comrade that just passed the Alchemy Exam. This was the office that the Brigadier General said to put her in, and because she was the only person to pass the Alchemy Exam and that's what she was born as. Get this she's only 14 so open up and meet her." Bradley said smiling. Roy started grumbling and opened the door. When he stepped inside he saw a girl sitting at a desk to the right of his talking on the phone. "First Lieutenant Roy Mustang meet First Lieutenant Kagome Higurashi. I'm sure you two will get along great." Bradley said before leaving. "Hi I'm Kagome Higurashi." Kagome said putting down the phone and sticking out her hand for him to shake. "First Lieutenant Roy Mustang the Flame Alchemist." Roy said ignoring her hand and going to sit behind his desk. 'Okay he's a definite jerk. And I have to work with him. Great.' Kagome thought sarcastically. 'Snob. Why me? Okay if I pretend she's not here she won't be.' Roy thought getting started on his paper work. "Okay I'm only going to ask you once, what's your symbolic second name?" Roy asked. "The Elemental Alchemist." Kagome said. Roy nodded and went back to his paper work. "I'm just going to take a guess and say you don't like me do you?" Kagome asked taking Roy by surprise. "Well I'm not to keen on you staying in my office. And a fourteen-year-old taking and passing the Alchemy Exam is beyond me. Now if you'll excuse me I have to finish this before I leave in a week." Roy said going back to his paper work. "Why were are you going? I mean because in a week I'm leaving to go into the Ishbal Rebellion." Kagome said going to her paper work. "Not that it's any of your business I am also going into the Ishbal Rebellion. Now please leave me alone." Roy said. Kagome shrugged and went back to her paper work. "Hey Roy we're going out for coffee. You coming?" Hughes asked with some more people. "Yea hold on." Roy said. "Who's your friend?" Havoc asked pointing to Kagome who was talking on the phone. "Oh that's First Lieutenant Kagome Higurashi. She's the Elemental Alchemist, and the youngest State Alchemist and singer. She's fourteen." Hughes said. "What he said. Let's go if we're going." Roy said impatiently. "Now hold on a second. Let's invite her to come with us. I mean it seems kind of rude to leave her behind especially if she's new." Riza said. "Fine. Higurashi you coming?" Roy asked. "Well I was going to finish up before I leave. And besides I don't want to slack off on my first day." Kagome said. Roy shrugged and started walking away before Armstrong stopped him. "Nonsense you need a break. Come with us." Hughes said. "Well all right if you're sure." Kagome said putting her stuff away. "We are very sure." Armstrong said. Grabbing her coat and keys she locked the office and followed the others into the cold winter air. She stayed quiet and listened to the conversations. "How do you like it here so far?" Armstrong asked falling back to talk with Kagome. "I like it. I feel more at home here than at home." Kagome said. "Where are you from?" Armstrong asked. "Resembol. Then I moved to Tokyo. But you know." Kagome said following the others into the coffee shop. "Here's to winning the Ishbal Rebellion." Havoc said holding up his coffee cup. "Huh?" Kagome asked Hughes. "He does this before anything. Just raise your cup and say 'here, here.' " Hughes said. "Here, here." Everyone said. "So Kagome do you like the uniforms?" Riza asked. "Well if they were a different color I could live with them. But they're okay I suppose." Kagome said before taking a sip of coffee. "So Kagome are you ready to see some blood? I mean we are going into war in a week." Roy said. "Well yea, I've seen blood my whole life so this is going to be a piece of cake for me." Kagome said. "Right say that when they're hanging the corpses of the dead military in the streets." Havoc said smiling at Roy. "Roy, Havoc stop it you're scaring her." Riza said. "No I'm n-not scared. Would they really hang the corpses of the dead?" Kagome asked Armstrong and Hughes. "Well I have no idea." Hughes said. "Me either. I suspect they just leave them in the streets." Armstrong said. "Hey Kagome if you hate seeing blood we could tie a blind fold over your eyes." Roy said. Havoc laughed and watched as Roy imitated wearing a blind fold and fall over after pretending to get shot by a fake bullet from Riza. "Now Kagome hold on." Armstrong said. Roy, Riza, and Havoc stopped what they were doing and turned to look out the window. They saw Kagome running back towards the Central Headquarters. "Nice going pea for brains." Hughes said paying for his coffee and leaving. "I really thought better of you three." Armstrong said paying for his and Kagome's coffee and leaving. "Think we went to far?" Roy asked. "I thought it was funny." Havoc said. "I think we did go to far. But she might go tell the Brigadier General." Riza said. "Shit." All three said together. Throwing down the money they ran towards the headquarters. "We better make sure she's not in the Brigadier's office." Riza suggested. "Good idea." Roy said. Pressing their ears to the door of the Brigadiers they didn't hear anything. Rushing over to Roy and Kagome's office they tried opening the door only to find it locked. "She locked me out." Roy said. "Can you blame her? After what you did to her at the coffee shop you're lucky she didn't freeze you to death. Here move I'll get it open." Hughes said taking a spare key out of his pocket. Opening the door they peeked inside and spotted Kagome sitting at her desk talking to some one on speakerphone. "You want me to come get you?" Mrs. H asked. "And come home a failure. I think not. But I don't think I can stand staying in this office with him. I mean he's being a total and complete jerk to me." Kagome said. "Uh-huh. So when you get your first pay check can you lend me fifty dollars?" Ms. H asked. "What? I'm frickin frustrated and you want to borrow fifty dollars. What the hell kind of mother are you?" Kagome asked. "Watch the mouth. I don't want to borrow fifty dollars but I got your mind off of Roy." Mrs. H said laughing lightly. "Not funny. Can I move back to Resembol? At least I have friends there." Kagome said banging her head on her desk. "Don't you have friends there?" Her mother asked. "Yea there's Maes Hughes and Alex Louis Armstrong. And I'm really sure where Riza, Havoc, and Roy fall on my list yet." Kagome said. "That's good that you're making friends. As for the other three you'll know soon enough where they fall on your list. Did you get the package I sent you for your birthday?" Mrs. H asked. "Package? Yeah hold on." Kagome said. Reaching over on Roy's desk she grabbed the box and looked at the name. "Roy I'm touching tour desk." Kagome whispered tauntingly oblivious to the people outside the door. "Okay I got it. Do I get to open it?" Kagome asked. "Of course! I feel it might help you in the war." Mrs. H said. Opening the box she saw a card on another box. Placing the card to the side she picked up the other box and ripped off the paper, opening the box she let a squeal of delight. "Sweetie are you okay?" Mrs. H asked. "A puppy." Kagome said. The puppy was a german shepherd with a light pink bow around her neck. "I love puppies." Roy said. "Calm down sir. You'll most likely see it everyday until the war." Riza said holding him back. "Thank-you mom. Did you already name him?" Kagome asked. "You're welcome sweetie. No I didn't name her. That's your job. I have to go. Love you." Mrs. H said. "Love you too." Kagome said hanging up. "I'll name you… Kisa." Kagome said placing her on her lap as she finished her paper work. "Good luck Roy." Everyone said before leaving. 'Crap.' Roy thought.

Handsoffmyfluffy: Wow I'm done. Review please.


	18. Training

Disclaimer 

Handsoffmyfluffy: So this is the second flashback. So I own no one.

Chapter 18: Training

Kagome finished her paper work and started reading a book on dog training. The next morning Roy found Kagome asleep at her desk. "Okay. I wonder what would happen if I stole her dog. She'd kill me." Roy said hanging up his coat. Kisa looked up from her place on Kagome's coat and started wagging her tail. "Hey Kisa. Higurashi get up you have paper work to complete. Kisa ran away." Roy said when Kagome didn't get up. "Kisa! What?" Kagome yelled sitting up. "Shut-up. Kisa is fine. Do you really think that you can give Kisa eighteen months worth of training in one week?" Roy asked looking at her book. "No. But I have to try. And besides it will probably make our jobs a lot easier." Kagome said starting to sign her papers. "Whatever. But when you can't train her don't come to me." Roy said signing his papers. "You know Roy you might want to start choosing your words more carefully. Who knows we might become best friends." Kagome said signing the last of her papers and standing up. "I doubt that." Roy said looking at her. "You're right we might become more. Like boyfriend and girlfriend. Come Kisa." Kagome said walking out the door with Kisa close behind. 'No way in the seven fiery pits of hell would I ever go out with her.' Roy thought walking out of the office. "First Lieutenant Mustang there is something I think you will find er… interesting." Riza said walking towards him. "Wonderful. Well lead the way I guess." Roy said. "Of course sir." Riza said walking away. After 15 minutes of walking Riza and Roy were standing next to the outside arena. (A.N. The one they had in episode 13.) "Well I'll be damned." Roy said. Kagome was standing in the middle of the arena with obstacles around her watching Kisa. Kisa was doing an obstacle course that Kagome set up. "Great job girl. Now we need to get an idiot for you to attack. Lets see the biggest idiot I know would be Gramps. But he's in Tokyo so that's not very good for me." Kagome said. "Hey Kagome. Hey Kisa. So are you two ready for the war?" Hughes asked. "Huh? Oh hey Hughes. Yeah I'm ready. Hey Hughes, you can help us by training with us." Kagome said. "Well alright how can I help?" Hughes asked. Kagome looked at him and smiled evilly while holding up safe dog wear. (A.N. Those things the police and military wear when they are training their dogs and they don't want to get hurt.) After Hughes put the outfit on he immediately regretted it. "What have I done? I can't move. I feel like a marshmallow. Am I supposed to feel like this?" Hughes asked. "Well yeah. Now the idea is that when I give the signal Kisa will attack you. ("What the hell!" Hughes said before Kagome held up a hand.) Your task is you have to try to stay standing up while she tries to bring you down to the ground. Okay ready?" Kagome asked bringing a whistle to her lips. "Well actually-" Hughes said before Kagome's whistle sounded. Kisa growled and leapt at Hughes and latched onto his arm. Shaking her head violently she forced him down to the ground growling she began to violently rip at his stomach. "Kisa down. Good girl. Are you okay Hughes?" Kagome asked giving Kisa a treat. "Ouch." Hughes said. Kagome went behind Hughes and pushed him into a sitting position. "Sorry. I'll pay for the hospital bills." Kagome said. "Higurashi go get some rest. Tomorrow you leave with the rest of the State Alchemists to go to Ishbal with your dog. You will first stop in Resembol for an hour than head off. When you see Mustang you better tell him or else you loose your pocket watch. Hughes go see a doctor." Major Grand said. "Uh… right yes sir." Kagome said standing up and saluting. Grand nodded and walked away. "When you see Mustang tell him or else you loose your pocket watch. Come Kisa." Kagome mocked before walking away. "Hey Kagome a little help. Hello-o?" Hughes said. Kagome ran back and pulled him into a standing position. After twenty minutes of fighting and a lot of whining from Hughes they finally got it off. "Never again." Hughes said rubbing the back of his neck and walking away. "Well let's go find Roy, Kisa." Kagome said. Kisa gave a joyful bark and ran towards Riza and Roy who were standing talking to each other. "Hey you guys. Roy I have some bad news. Instead of leaving in a week we're leaving for Resembol tomorrow but we're only going to be there for an hour. After that we go straight into war." Kagome said. "Wonderful. Oh well at least I might get promoted to a Major, and if I'm lucky a Lieutenant Colonel. I wonder if there are any cute girls at Resembol." Roy said. "Is he always like this?" Kagome asked. "Always." Riza said. "Yay. I'm fighting with a weirdo. Later." Kagome said walking away. "Yeah later. Good luck you guys." Riza said quietly.

Handsoffmyfluffy: Okay that' it for this chapter. Review.


	19. AN

Okay I'm not going to update until I get some more reviews. So if you want to read the next chapter review. I won't post the next chapter until I get at least 6 reviews. That's all I needed to say.


	20. AN 2

Hey you guys it's me again. Well don't worry this is short. I need you guys to read my profile because I have some stuff on there I need you to vote for. And don't worry; I'll get the next chapter up soon. I promise and if I don't well… let's just not think about that. Later!


End file.
